Con aroma a ti
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Un accidente con la poción de amor más poderosa conocida, parece ser justo lo que hacía falta para que Viktor, Slytherin sangre pura, y Yuuri Katsuki, Gryffindor omega nacido de muggles, descubran que lo que sienten va más allá de una simple atracción. AU Potterverse con Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Toda Hogwarts presenció una escena por demás singular: Viktor Nikiforov, Slytherin, capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de su casa, alfa miembro de una de las familias sangre pura más prestigiosas… le juró amor eterno a Yuuri Katsuki, joven Gryffindor, buscador suplente del equipo de quidditch de su casa y omega hijo de muggles.

¿Cómo fue que uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes, llegó a enamorarse perdidamente de Katsuki? La respuesta, pese a los esfuerzos de los profesores por mantenerla en secreto, terminó por hacerse pública.

-Katsuki preparó amortentia y se la dio a Nikiforov.

-¡No te creo! Esa poción es increíblemente complicada de hacer.

-Al parecer estaba tomando lecciones extras con la profesora Okukawa para prepararse para los TIMOS. Aunque si me lo preguntan, yo creo que tenía otro propósito.

-Un omega sangre sucia seduciendo a uno de los alfas de los mejores linajes en el mundo mágico… hasta yo lo hubiera intentado.

-Y en ese caso, Viktor tampoco debe ser el prodigio que todos dicen. Mira que dejarse engatusar…

Phichit Chulanont, beta, Hufflepuff mestizo y mejor amigo de uno de los involucrados, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Un rápido movimiento de su varita bastó para crear pequeños roedores a partir de motas de polvo, los cuales se precipitaron sin dudar sobre aquellos chismosos Ravenclaw, trepando por sus túnicas y metiéndose entre sus ropas, ocasionando que huyeran gritando, desesperados por quitárselos de encima. Inesperadamente, al ataque de los roedores se sumaron una serie de chispas que le prendieron fuego a la túnica de uno y al cabello de una chica, además de una bandada de pajaritos de papel que no dejaban de picotearlos.

-Por gentuza como esa me avergüenzo de ser Ravenclaw-expresó Christophe Giacometti, alfa miembro de dicha casa quien al igual que Phichit, intervino cuando los oyó criticar a su mejor amigo.

-Deben tener la cabeza llena de mierda de hipogrifo-intervino Yuri Plisetsky, Slytherin de primer año, fanboy de closet de Katsuki y Nikiforov, con su segundo género aún desconocido y con humo saliendo de su varita.

Phichit se apresuró a guardar su varita y se dirigió a los otros dos esbozando una gran sonrisa, agradecido por encontrar aliados entre tantos que se dejaban llevar por los rumores.

Se trató de un desafortunado accidente. Yuuri trabajaba con Minako, la profesora de pociones, cuando Viktor entró al aula junto con otro chico de su casa, un tal Georgi Popovich quien estuvo tratando de crear por su cuenta un filtro de amor que le permitiera recuperar a su novia con tan mala suerte que acabó intoxicándose a sí mismo al aspirar los vapores de la poción. Minako le pidió a Yuuri que la ayudara y éste dejó una copa con la amortentia que acababa de preparar sobre la mesa sin tomar precauciones. No cayó en cuenta de su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando ya tenía a Viktor abrazándolo con fuerza, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que su aroma era simplemente irresistible y que debían de ser almas gemelas. ¿Lo peor? La amortentia funcionó tan bien, que como efecto secundario adelantó el celo de Viktor y potenció a su ya de por sí fuerte alfa interno, lo que a su vez hizo reaccionar al omega en Yuuri, desencadenado su celo también.

-Se sincronizaron-dijo Chris-¿Cómo pudo ser?

-Bueno, se supone que la poción es para crear atracción… -reflexionó Phichit y Chris negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, lo más natural hubiera sido que Katsuki fuera el primero en presentar su celo, no Viktor-replanteó Chris-Y para que se sincronizaran y reaccionaran tan rápido, los dos habrían tenido que beber la amortentia.

-Por la forma en que Viktor se comporta normalmente cuando _el cerdo_ está cerca…-escupió despectivo Plisetsky-Parecería que lleva AÑOS bebiendo esa maldita cosa- se cruzó de brazos y dos pares de ojos lo contemplaron con curiosidad-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Se supone que ustedes son sus mejores amigos!-señalo a Phichit y Chris- ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?

Chris meditó sobre lo dicho por Yuri. Tenía razón. Desde que los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían enfrentado hacía exactamente un año, Viktor, quien ya se había manifestado como alfa, no paraba de hablar de Yuuri Katsuki, como si se hubiera obsesionado completamente con él.

"Es por la manera en que se mueve, cuando está volando sobre su escoba… es simplemente fascinante. De hecho, todo en él lo es. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Y su olor… hay algo en él que es irresistible, único…"

La realización le cayó de golpe cual media tonelada de huevos de dragón. La familia Giacometti también era sangre pura, no de una tradición tan antigua como la Nikiforov, pero ambas compartían ciertos prejuicios, mismos que nublaron el juicio de Chris y le hicieron pensar que su amigo sólo sentía una atracción superficial por Katsuki, tontamente creyendo que su omega destinado no podía ser un nacido hijo de muggles. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Phichit también tenía una revelación similar. Nunca fue un secreto que a Yuuri le gustaba Viktor y honestamente, no era el único. El joven Nikiforov poseía un notable séquito de admiradores que a ojos de Yuuri, eran mejores candidatos para ser la pareja de Viktor que él, por lo que jamás intentó establecer algún tipo de contacto.

"Somos como el día y la noche. Sé que no debo hacerme ilusiones, pero no puedo evitarlo… no es sólo su físico, o su talento para la magia y el quidditch. Él es único. Y su olor… es irresistible…"

Ahora lo comprendía. Aquellas palabras eran mucho más que un chico describiendo al objeto de su enamoramiento, se trataba de un omega hablando de su alfa destinado.

Apenas llegaron a la misma conclusión, Phichit y Chris intercambiaron una mirada y una exclamación de sorpresa que sobresaltó a Plisetsky y casi lo hace brincar hasta el techo. Que Viktor y Yuuri fueran alfa y omega destinados, explicaba no sólo el por qué sus celos se sincronizaron, sino también otro misterio.

-La poción debe haber tenido el aroma de Yuuri-convino Chris y Phichit asintió-Por eso la bebió. Le fue imposible no hacerlo.

-Hielo, lavanda y algo dulce con un toque de picante-repitió Yuri de mala gana-El muy estúpido no ha dejado de repetirme lo… "maravilloso…"-se quejó, haciendo una mueca y marcando las comillas con sus dedos- Que _el cerdo_ huele para él.

-¿Pero por qué Viktor no intentó acercarse a Yuuri?-preguntó Phichit, dudando.

-Lo intentó-respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Primero le ofreció ayuda para que entrenaran quidditch juntos-contó Chris.

-Yuuri pensó que era para una práctica entre los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin-explicó Phichit.

-Luego, trató de que tuvieran un "encuentro casual" en la biblioteca.

-¡Lo recuerdo! Yuuri pensó que Viktor se había enfadado con él porque tenía el libro que quería, así que se escabulló usando uno de los pasadizos secretos.

-También trató de enviarle una caja de calderos de chocolate, creo que hasta le escribió un mensaje… "Algo dulce para ti, aunque tú eres incluso más dulce".

-Yuuri pensó que la lechuza se había equivocado y eran para Sara, así que se los dio a ella.

-¡Mon dieu!-exclamó Chris, alzando los brazos- ¡Pobre Viktor! Con razón se bebió la amortentia sin dudar. Un alfa puede sólo soportar un cierto grado de rechazo. Debe haberse sentido muy frustrado y cuando tuvo esa poción frente a él que le recordaba a su omega… -suspiró y sacudió la cabeza- Por cierto, ¿ya podemos pasar a verlos?

-De hecho, vengo de la enfermería, pero todavía no se admiten visitas-se lamentó Phichit-Hasta que la poción supresora y el antídoto de la amortentia no hagan efecto del todo, y el encantamiento de Minako pase, nadie puede entrar.

Sumado a la poción de amor que Viktor ingirió y al celo, se presentó otro problema. En cuanto Minako notó lo ocurrido, su primer instinto fue tratar de separarlos. Viktor vio a la mujer, otra alfa, como una amenaza y se puso bastante agresivo. Yuuri también reaccionó, con su omega asustado de que lo apartaran de su alfa, lo que retroalimentó el deseo de Viktor por luchar para conservar a su omega consigo. Al final, Minako requirió usar un encantamiento aturdidor en ambos jóvenes para impedir que Viktor la atacara y para conseguir que Yuuri lo soltara. Los dos fueron entonces llevados a la enfermería, la situación le fue explicada al director y a otros de los profesores, y Viktor y Yuuri fueron tratados con los remedios correspondientes.

-Bueno, yo quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora-se preguntó Chris.

-¿Ah? ¿Pues qué va a pasar?-cuestionó sarcástico Yuri Plisetsky- Que ahora que saben que son predestinados, el imbécil de Viktor va a dejar de fastidiarme con que nunca podrá ser feliz porque su omega lo ignora.

-Visto así, se podría considerar más que como accidente, golpe de suerte-sonrió Chris-Y lo más cerca que la amortentia ha estado alguna vez de crear amor real. Aunque…-se interrumpió, notando que Phichit había estado inusualmente callado-Parece que no piensas lo mismo.

-Yo sólo espero que los dos tengan una larga conversación cuando estén conscientes y recuperados-deseó sinceramente Phichit- Me temo que podría ser necesario algo más fuerte que el filtro de amor más poderoso para convencer a Yuuri que Viktor es su alfa destinado.

Tal vez hubiera sido bajo la influencia de un filtro de amor, pero Viktor logró confesarle sus sentimientos a Yuuri, el problema que éste ignoraba que Nikiforov ya lo quería desde mucho antes. Y Phichit sabía bien que su amigo tenía la tendencia de subestimarse y que era increíblemente terco, por lo que convencerlo no sería tarea fácil.

-¿Escucharon? ¡Yuuri Katsuki le dio una poción de amor a Viktor Nikiforov!

Los tres se toparon con otro grupo, tres chicas Slytherin y un chico, retomando el tema del momento.

Phichit suspiró mientras sacaba su varita, siendo imitado por Yuri y Chris. Al parecer, antes de Viktor y Yuuri pudieran aclararlo todo, tendrían que encantar a toda la escuela.

* * *

Todo esto empezó a raíz del reto de un grupo de FB. Sinceramente, no me esperaba que tuviera tan buena respuesta, sobre todo porque no soy buena haciendo one shots (me explayo demasiado y siempre se me salen de control) y es mi primera vez haciendo algo relacionado con el omegaverse. Así que de verdad me da muchísimo gusto que les gustara este pequeño desvarío mío y como le voy a hacer una segunda parte... decidí subirlo propiamente como fic. Lo siguiente será un capítulo con las reacciones de Viktor y Yuuri. Sigan al pendiente!

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Lo primero que Yuuri Katsuki sintió al abrir los ojos, fue una inmensa angustia. Se sentía perdido y abandonado. Requirió inhalar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse y no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad, y mientras lo hacía, fue recordando lo sucedido.

Minako Okukawa, profesora de pociones y jefa de su casa, accedió a ayudarlo a estudiar para los TIMOS. Como su problema consistía en la parte práctica, se concentró específicamente en eso y lo obligó a preparar todo tipo de pociones, cada una más complicada que la anterior. Distintos elixires y antídotos, poción del olvido, multijugos y filtro de muertos en vida… cuando logró prepararlas todas, le ofreció un mayor reto: amortentia.

Aquel día concluía el largo periodo de elaboración y Minako inspeccionaría su trabajo. Entonces, ocurrió lo impensable. Viktor apareció y de manera inexplicable, se bebió parte de la poción que Yuuri dejó olvidada en una copa.

El rostro entero del joven Gryffindor se pintó de rojo nada más recordar la manera en que el Slytherin lo había abrazado, protector sin resultar posesivo, estrechándolo con fuerza sin llegar a herirlo. Pese a ser un alfa, Yuuri no se sintió intimidado o en peligro, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso en ese momento, sintió que el corazón le dolía, añorando aquel contacto.

"Oh, Yuuri… ¿Ya te he dicho que me encantas? Tu aroma, todo tú… simplemente eres irresistible. Eres el único para mí… somos almas gemelas. Te amo…"

Evidentemente, Viktor no lo decía en serio, sólo estaba bajo la influencia de la amortentia. Pero lo peor, fue el inesperado efecto secundario, un celo adelantado. La poción debió ser muy potente si afectó a tal punto a un alfa tan puro como Viktor. ¿Y Yuuri? Su omega reaccionó, respondiendo al celo del alfa con uno propio, sincronizándose. Hasta lo llamó, rogándole que no lo dejara cuando Minako intentó separarlos. Lo último que recordaba de aquello, era a Viktor cayendo víctima de un encantamiento aturdidor. Después, perdió el conocimiento.

-Soy patético…-se lamentó en un susurro.

Si antes Viktor no sabía de sus sentimientos por él, con eso quedó más que en evidencia, como un omega desesperado por su atención. Pudiera ser que hasta creyera que quiso darle la amortentia a propósito. ¿Quizás Minako le permitiría usar poción del olvido en Viktor, o un encantamiento desmemorizante?

-No, jamás podría hacerle eso…-admitió para sí, repugnado de siquiera contemplar el emplear la magia en alguien a quien quería.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y trató de alzar las manos para cubrirse el rostro… tan sólo para descubrir que el cuerpo no le respondía. A su mente vino otra visión. Luego de que Viktor cayera ante el encantamiento de Minako, Yuuri se aferró a él con más fuerza, por lo que su maestra tuvo que embrujarlo también.

Yuuri luchó para despejar su mente y concentrarse como Minako le enseñó. Puesto que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería sin ningún otro malestar, asumió que le habrían administrado una poción supresora para contrarrestar su celo y probablemente un contrahechizo, lo que implicaba que ya podía moverse aunque su cuerpo aún no lo registraba.

Inhaló y exhaló hondo varias veces, hasta que sintió un ligero cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies y fue capaz de moverlos. Tras unos minutos, finalmente consiguió incorporarse, suspirando aliviado.

-¿Yuuri?

Se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban y se apresuró a tomar sus lentes y su varita de una mesita al lado de la cama, percatándose que se encontraba rodeado por cortinas e intuyendo que fueron encantadas para evitar que su olor de filtrara al exterior, una medida precautoria característica cuando otros estudiantes alfas u omegas llegaban a presentar su celo.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Viktor?-lo llamó, vacilante y a duras penas disimulando un temblor en su voz.

Hubo una pausa en la que se planteó muy seriamente huir. Luego de todo lo ocurrido, era poco probable que Viktor quisiera verlo y sinceramente, no deseaba enfrentarlo, al menos no todavía.

-¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

-Sí…-respondió levantándose, sin atreverse a abandonar el área delimitada por las cortinas-¿Y tú?

Una nueva pausa. Yuuri pareció percibir algo y sintió una punzada de angustia. Viktor dejó escapar una risita corta.

-He estado mejor.

Una alarma se encendió al instante en el joven Gryffindor no bien lo escuchó, dándole el valor necesario para salir al exterior.

Viktor se encontraba en una cama justo al lado de la suya igualmente rodeada con cortinas. Tentativamente, extendió su mano para abrirlas…

-¡No!-exclamó el Slytherin, parándolo en seco-De verdad, estoy bien, sólo… quédate afuera.

El ánimo de Yuuri decayó al instante. Era obvio. Viktor debía estar resentido y desconfiar de él. Yuuri sabía que estaba siendo irracional, después de todo, Viktor estaba en su derecho y lo sucedido no había sido sino un error. De ninguna manera un alfa perteneciente a uno de los linajes más puros del mundo mágico, se fijaría en él. Un sollozo lo traicionó y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando aliviado que no habían más pacientes en la enfermería.

-Me alegro-retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a regresar a su cama y recluirse tras las cortinas, temeroso de que la enfermería entera acabara apestando a omega deprimido-Mejor me voy…

-Espera.

Volvió a detenerse, desconcertado.

-Espera-repitió Viktor-Nunca dije te fueras, sólo que no entraras. Quédate y no te vayas.

Más que la típica orden de un alfa a un omega, le pareció una súplica, o un llamado; y el omega en Yuuri se sintió poderosamente atraído. Yuuri se dejó llevar y no bien se atrevió a abrir las cortinas, un intenso olor a derrota y angustia invadió sus fosas nasales. Luego de unos instantes, logró percatarse que el aroma provenía del mismo Viktor, quien todavía yacía acostado, inmóvil y con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Eres un omega muy desobediente-lo reprendió el alfa, y más lágrimas se le escaparon, a pesar de su evidente enfado.

El lado omega de Yuuri se debatió entre alejarse del peligro que ese alfa enojado representaba, o por el contrario, tratar de confortarlo. Yuuri dio un paso hacia Viktor, quien emitió un leve gruñido de advertencia y sólo por si acaso, Yuuri sujetó con fuerza el mango de su varita.

-La enfermera no está-le dijo en tono quedo-Pero puedo ir a buscarla si estás herido.

-No, no estoy herido-rechazó Viktor, cerrando los ojos y suspirando-O más bien, sólo mi estúpido orgullo de alfa.

Yuuri sintió sus palabras como si fueran dardos y se clavaran en él, aumentando su culpabilidad. Aunque sin intención, su descuido ocasionó que Viktor se bebiera un filtro de amor y se humillara a sí mismo al decir y hacer cosas que en su condición normal jamás diría ni haría.

-Quiero disculparme-pronunció sinceramente, agachando la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión-Minako… la profesora Okukawa me estaba enseñando a preparar pociones para los TIMOS y… fue un accidente, de verdad. Yo nunca quise que te bebieras la amortentia. Podemos… fingir que nada pasó.

Pedir perdón no lo arreglaría todo, pero esperaba que al menos haría que Viktor se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, el olor a intranquilidad en el alfa no hizo sino aumentar y con ello, también las ansias de su omega por aliviar su sufrimiento. Cada fibra de su ser le instaba a hacer cuanto estuviera a su alcance por consolarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces más necesitas romperme el corazón?

Yuuri le dirigió una mirada perpleja al Slytherin, sin explicarse el duro cuestionamiento.

-Trata de ponerte en mi lugar, Yuuri-continuó Viktor-Sé de dónde vengo y quien soy, pero ni el impresionante apellido de mi familia, ni mi linaje como alfa puro, me han ayudado a que el chico que quiero, el omega que adoro, me corresponda.

La sorpresa del joven Gryffindor ante la inesperada revelación fue genuina. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, rechazaría a Viktor Nikiforov? Yuuri no lo haría… si acaso Viktor llegara a fijarse en él, lo que era imposible.

-Por eso, cuando me dejaste esa poción que olía justo como tú… fue demasiado para resistirlo.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-lo interrumpió bruscamente-Eso… no tiene ningún sentido. Se supone que la amortentia debe poseer el aroma de lo que más te atraiga.

Tratándose de un alfa como Viktor, lo más natural sería que tuviera el olor de su omega destinado, y si lo que decía era cierto, entonces…

-Lo supe en cuanto reconocí la poción-retomó Viktor-Lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple atracción. Tú eres mi omega, y yo tu alfa.

El grito de asombro de Yuuri resonó en toda la enfermería, para después negar enérgico con la cabeza.

\- Lo que acabas de decir no puede ser. No hay manera, ¡no!

-Es la única explicación-insistió Viktor- Por eso entramos en celo al mismo tiempo. Me identificaste como tu alfa y tu cuerpo quiso corresponderme.

-Eso fue culpa de la poción-se apresuró a refutar Yuuri, terco.

-Sólo si tú también la hubieras tomado y no lo hiciste-argumentó Viktor, ya comenzando a impacientarse-Y si vas a decirme que el omega en ti simplemente reaccionó ante un alfa, aún en ese caso, tu celo no hubiera ocurrido tan rápido. ¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarlo?

-¡Porque no puede ser!-exclamó Yuuri, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, avergonzado y preocupado de alzarle la voz a una alfa-Tu mismo lo mencionaste. Tu familia y tu linaje son de los más puros que existen. Toda la escuela lo sabe, yo lo sé también. Tu pareja destinada tiene que ser sangre pura, alguien importante. No yo, que no soy… nadie.

Fue el turno de Viktor para mostrarse sorprendido, comprendiendo que si Katsuki lo rechazó, no fue con esa intención, sino porque de verdad jamás creyó que pudiera sentirse atraído por él. Y todavía se rehusaba a creerle del todo y ese conflicto le causaba al omega un inmenso dolor. Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo con algo más que con palabras…

Forcejeó, tratando de moverse, pero ni siquiera logró girar la cabeza, por lo que dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración que sobresaltó a Yuuri, sacándolo momentáneamente de su tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me puedo mover-se quejó haciendo una mueca, como si luchara contra cadenas invisibles-Okukawa debió embrujarme.

Yuuri dedujo que se trataba de un hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo completo. A Minako debió preocuparle que si Viktor despertaba antes que los antídotos hicieran efecto, siguiera agresivo o que se dejara llevar por su instinto de alfa e hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Esa posibilidad, hizo que experimentara un escalofrío y estuviera a punto de retroceder. Sin embargo, se obligó a sobreponerse al miedo.

-Puedo intentar contrarrestarlo…-propuso, dudando-¡No estoy seguro de si funcionará! Los hechizos de Minako son muy potentes y yo sólo soy un estudiante, así que…

-Hazlo-lo interrumpió Viktor, mezcla de súplica y comando-Quiero decir… por favor, inténtalo. Odio no poderme mover.

Yuuri asintió y tomó aire, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse como acostumbraba hacer cuando iba a ejecutar un conjuro complicado. En esta ocasión se sentía especialmente nervioso, y su mano tembló mientras sostenía su varita y apuntaba a Viktor.

 _-¡Finnite Incantattem!*_

Una estela apenas perceptible de humo verdoso se formó en torno a Viktor y finalmente, pudo abrir y cerrar una mano.

-¡Oh, Yuuri! –celebró, girando la cabeza para contemplarlo-¡Lo lograste!

Y cuando quiso incorporarse para abrazarlo, comprobaron que el contrahechizo no funcionó tan bien como esperaban. Viktor recuperó la movilidad en parte. Podía mover la cabeza, los hombros y su brazo izquierdo. El resto de su cuerpo continuaba petrificado.

-Lo siento… lo lamento muchísimo… -se apresuró a disculparse Yuuri, dejándose llevar por la familiar sensación de fracaso y lo que lo hacía todo mucho peor, era que había decepcionado a Viktor-No te preocupes, ahora mismo iré a buscar a Minako para que te libere.

-¡No! Espera…-lo sujetó por la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo sin lastimarlo-Todavía no hemos terminado. Necesitamos aclarar esto.

-Pensé que ya estaba claro…-musitó, sentándose en la cama al lado de Viktor, cuidando dejar una prudente distancia entre ambos-Fue un malentendido.

Un gruñido de advertencia por parte del irritado alfa le indicó que guardara silencio. Viktor suspiró como para descargar su frustración antes de hablar.

-Yuuri Katsuki, eres tan o más necio que un troll-comenzó el Slytherin-Y tienes la cabeza tan dura como uno. ¿Dices que eres indigno de ser mi omega, porque no eres nadie? Pues te equivocas. Te he estado observando…-le indicó, invistiendo su voz con autoridad, buscando convencer a su obstinado omega- Eres uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch que he visto. Me encanta verte volar, es tan natural, que casi parece no necesitaras la escoba-admite con adoración-Por eso, cuando la capitana de Gryffindor se gradúe el próximo año, tú serás su sucesor.

-¿Qué?-inquiere Yuuri, sin poder ocultar el asombro ante tal revelación, en tanto que Viktor de pronto rememora que le prometió a la chica que guardaría el secreto-¿Yuuko te dijo eso?

-Algo así…-balbuceó, tratando de no lucir tan nervioso- ¡Además…! Eres prefecto de tu casa, y los otros estudiantes te admiran porque eres justo y no abusas de tu cargo, aún si no son Gryffindor-confesó, esbozando una sonrisa al recordar a un Slytherin rubio de primer año-Eres el mejor estudiante en runas antiguas y encantamientos. Ganaste el torneo interno de duelos de tu casa y la hubieras representado si no…-se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Hacía pocos meses, se organizó un torneo de duelos en Hogwarts. Dos estudiantes por casa serían elegidos en una pre-selección para competir en el evento principal. Yuuri estuvo entre ellos, sorprendiendo a todos de que un omega pudiera imponerse, derrotando a alumnos mayores y de más experiencia, algunos de ellos alfas. En el encuentro final, su contrincante, un Gryffindor alfa de último año, no fue capaz de asimilar la derrota y lo atacó por la espalda. Yuuri no fue herido, pero el shock del incidente fue demasiado y terminó por renunciar al torneo.

-Puedes estar seguro de que si yo hubiera estado presente, ese chico se habría ido con mucho más que una suspensión y un castigo-decretó Viktor, con su alfa interno rugiendo por venganza contra quien intentó lastimar a su omega-Creo que hasta le habría lanzado una maldición imperdonable.

-¡Viktor!-exclamó el otro, visiblemente alarmado-No pasó nada, Minako lo detuvo a tiempo y a él lo sancionaron.

-Tenía toda la intención de herirte-insistió-Y me privó del placer de enfrentarme contigo.

-¿Tú querías enfrentarte… conmigo?-repitió, incrédulo.

Naturalmente, Viktor Nikiforov, prodigio, uno de los mejores magos de toda la escuela, fue de los elegidos de Slytherin y se coronó como vencedor del torneo de duelos con relativa facilidad.

-Estaba seguro de que si participabas, tendría un gran desafío y un oponente digno-asintió, empleando un tono petulante que le arrancó una sonrisa a Yuuri-Habríamos hecho que volaran chispas y tenido un duelo espectacular, en lugar de…-hizo una mueca-Me dirás presumido, pero ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del chico al que vencí en la final.

-¿Y a mí sí me hubieras recordado?

-Querido Yuuri…-estiró su mano desencantada para tomar la del otro y acercarla a sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso-Ni con todos los encantamientos o pociones desmemorizantes, podría olvidarte. Eres único…-otro beso y las mejillas de Yuuri se pintaron de rojo- Completamente irresistible…-uno más y el corazón de Yuuri latió con fuerza, su omega interno complacido de recibir tales halagos-Y absolutamente fascinante.

-¿E-estás… seguro que los efectos de la amortentia ya terminaron?

Viktor dio unos golpecitos en el colchón. Yuuri tragó grueso y se recostó a su lado. El joven alfa aprovechó para girarse, empleando su escasa movilidad para hundir la nariz en el cabello del omega, inhalando, disfrutando de aquel delicioso perfume.

-Hielo, lavanda, algo dulce como… vainilla con un sutil toque de especias-enumeró, para después acariciarle la cabeza, rozando adrede ese punto en su nuca en el que una mordida los enlazaría para siempre, y sonriendo ladino al obtener unos gemiditos leves de parte de su omega-No hay punto de comparación. Esto es mejor que la amortentia. Pensándolo bien… supongo que beberla fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Aún si me humillé y quedé frente a ti como un alfa patético.

-La culpa fue mía por no tener cuidado-lo excusó Yuuri-Jamás pensaría eso de ti.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

-Como alfa, se espera que sea de cierta forma. Fuerte, valiente, decidido… y sin embargo, la única manera en que logré confesarte mis sentimientos, fue gracias a la magia, por una poción de amor.

-¿Por eso estabas llorando?-cuestionó con suavidad, atreviéndose a llevar su mano a su mejilla, recordando las lágrimas que vio derramar al Slytherin.

-Sí, por eso también-sonrío con amargura-Me asusté cuando la profesora quiso apartarte, así que cuando desperté aquí sólo, me sentí angustiado, cómo si te hubiera fallado.

-Para mí fue igual. Como… si me hubieran abandonado y algo me faltara-susurró, apenado e inconscientemente aferrándose a Viktor.

-Un lazo así sólo es posible entre un alfa y un omega enlazados, y me parece que este no es el caso-explicó el Slyterin, rozando con sus dedos la nuca de Yuuri y agregando mentalmente un "no todavía"-O bien, la alternativa es que…

Yuuri comprendió que dejó la frase inconclusa para que él la terminara. Una vez que lo reconociera, ya no podría retractarse; lo que le aterraba, porque si en efecto era un malentendido como tanto insistió, sería demasiado doloroso. Pero a pesar de todo, el ambiente estaba inundado por un aroma tranquilizador, alentador… a rosas, cítricos… ¿madera, quizás? y brisa marina. El mismo que Yuuri percibiera al estar en contacto con la amortentia, con la diferencia de que ahora provenía del mismo Viktor.

-Estamos destinados…-logró pronunciar al fin y le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que creyó.

Viktor le dedicó su sonrisa más radiante y lo recompensó con un beso en la frente.

-Te tardaste mucho. En verdad, eres un omega muy terco y obstinado.

-¿Eso te molesta?-preguntó temeroso, dado que se suponía que los omegas fueran dóciles y sumisos.

-No te preferiría de ninguna otra manera-reiteró, mirándolo fijamente-Ya te lo dije, te he observado y puedo concluir que eres un digno representante de tu casa. Valiente, considerado, y también impredecible. Lo que está muy bien, porque lo predecible es aburrido, me encantan las sorpresas.

-A mí también me agrada… me gusta cómo eres-se obligó a rectificar-Me gusta que no juzgues a otros en base a si son sangre pura, mestizos o nacidos de muggles… o alfas, betas u omegas. Y sé que lo aplicas con las criaturas mágicas también-soltó una risita que Viktor le correspondió, los dos recordando un incidente durante su tercer año en que el Slytherin encogió un cancerbero y trató de meterlo en el tren para llevarlo a su casa como mascota-Además, aprecio que te tomes el tiempo para conversar con los elfos domésticos y agradecerles por su trabajo.

-Quiero pensar es simple cortesía-le restó importancia Viktor, aunque secretamente, le satisfacía que Yuuri aprobara un comportamiento que tantos otros encontraban inusual-Aunque…

Yuuri se apartó unos escasos milímetros, precavido, notando la expresión severa en el rostro de Viktor.

-Adularme no hará que te perdone. Y no me refiero a la poción, sino a todo lo demás.

-¿Qué es todo lo demás?-inquirió en un hilo de voz.

-¡Rompiste mi corazón en más de una ocasión!-acusó, llevándose la única mano que era capaz de mover al pecho en un gesto en extremo dramático-Las lecciones de quidditch, la vez que quise hablarte en la biblioteca… y cómo olvidar la caja de calderos de chocolate que cruelmente le pasaste a esa chica sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡No sabía que eran para mí!-exclamó, incorporándose de golpe-Sobre el quidditch… creí que querías que le pasara el mensaje a Yuuko, y en la biblioteca…

-¡Oh, el dolor!-proclamó, como leyendo un guión, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo-De verdad, si mis intentos por cortejarte no sirvieron… soy un fracaso como alfa.

-¡Lo siento! En serio… no tenía idea de que…-a Viktor lo delató su propia risa, Yuuri frunció el ceño, pero le fue imposible enfadarse y se contentó darle un débil golpecito en el brazo-No me hagas embrujarte, Nikiforov. Tengo mi varita y a diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo moverme.

-No me pude resistir, ¡te ves tan lindo cuando estás preocupado! O enojado, o cuando sonríes…

-¿Y ahora quién está adulando a quién?

-Bueno, pero aún espero una compensación-retomó Viktor, esperando hasta que Yuuri volvió a acomodarse a su lado para continuar-Y ya sé que quiero, que me acompañes en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Una cita.

Yuuri demoró uno… dos… exactamente cinco segundos en comprender que escuchó bien y otros tres en arrojarse sobre Viktor, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Ni siquiera requirió responder con palabras para hacerle saber que su respuesta fue afirmativa. ¿Por qué estuvo dudando tanto? Estar con Viktor era fácil, mucho más que hacer magia, y natural, tanto o más que surcar los cielos montado en su escoba, e incluso más emocionante. Y a juzgar por el olor a serenidad, calma y placidez en el aire, Viktor se sentía de la misma forma. El omega en Yuuri comenzó a emitir un sonido, una especie de suave ronroneo que fue correspondido por el alfa de Viktor.

Reflexionando en el incidente anterior, quizás fuera imposible que la amortentia creara amor real, sin embargo, por esta vez, logró ayudar a que dos personas encontraran dicho sentimiento.

Así, atrapados en la calidez y la deliciosa aroma del otro, fueron arrullándose sin darse cuenta. Lo último que Yuuri pensó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, fue que afortunadamente habían podido tener ese momento exclusivamente para ellos.

-¡Al fin!-gritaron tres voces desde la habitación contigua, dos con entusiasmo y una con fastidio.

Y todavía más afortunadamente, ni Yuuri ni Viktor se dieron cuenta que algunos de los ladrillos en un muro de la enfermería habían sido encantados. El hechizo para ver a través de las paredes de Chris, junto con el que permitía amplificar los sonidos que conocía Phichit, funcionaron en una espléndida combinación. Junto con ellos estaba un muy inconforme Yuri Plisetsky, quien a pesar de que no dejó de quedarse por lo cursi y empalagosa de la escena entre los recién descubiertos alfa y omega destinados, se negó a marcharse. Su justificación siendo que únicamente quería cerciorarse de que Viktor no volvería a molestarlo con que Katsuki lo ignoraba.

-¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo?-preguntó Phichit, pellizcándole una mejilla.

Y Chris tuvo que intervenir antes de que el pequeño Slytherin le soltara una maldición al divertido Hufflepuff.

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que no podía hacer nada corto? Bueno, segunda parte arriba! Y quizás la última… o no sé. La verdad, como tiendo a sobrepensar demasiado las cosas, de pronto me encontré con que ya había ideado varias cosas para éste AU en particular. Supongo que se quedará como una serie de one shots hasta nuevo aviso, ya que tengo otras muchas historias pendientes (incluida una que también combina el omegaverse con el potterverse donde Viktor y Yuuri son jugadores profesionales de quidditch que fue la idea inicial para esta cuando planeaba qué escribir) que necesitan avanzar/ser escritas. Aunque… me conozco y sé que eventualmente continuaré eso, empezando por la cita de Viktor y Yuuri en Hogsmeade. Eso sí, aviso que no se cuando lo escribiré.

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por la excelente respuesta que éste desvarío y extraña fusión tuvo, en serio me alegro mucho que les gustara.

*-¡Finnite Incantattem!: El hechizo correcto es "finite incantatem", por eso no funcionó.

Also… ¿contra quién creen que se enfrentó Viiktor en la final del torneo de duelos? :P

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Harry Potter tampoco.

* * *

-La amortentia, es el filtro de amor conocido más poderoso del mundo mágico. Funciona creando una intensa obsesión en la persona que lo bebe. No "amor", sino "obsesión". Ambas cosas son muy diferentes. A pesar de los muchos intentos, hasta la fecha no se ha logrado duplicar ese todavía más poderoso y único sentimiento, de verdadero amor…

Minako, profesora de pociones, alfa y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor echó un vistazo a su clase, comprobando que sus alumnos le prestaban atención. Tal vez así pudiera dejar ese tema por concluido.

-¿Profesora?

-¿Sí, señor Crispino?

-¿Entonces Nikiforov sigue bajo la influencia de la amortentia?

Minako sintió que una vena palpitaba en su sien y de hecho soltó un gruñido de inconformidad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que tuvo que contestar esa pregunta y explicar que si Viktor Nikiforov se bebió la poción fue por accidente, que le administraron el antídoto correspondiente, y que tanto él como Yuuri fueron tratados para contrarrestar el efecto secundario que fue el celo conjunto. Honestamente, ya estaba un poco (muy) fastidiada no sólo de repetirse constantemente, sino porque esos cuestionamientos implicaban que Yuuri era indigno de Viktor, como si la única forma para conseguir que el alfa se fijara en él fue recurriendo a un truco tan sucio como una poción de amor. Por más que quisiera expresar que su pupilo fue capaz de enamorar al otro por sus propios medios, hacerlo hubiera sido inapropiado, dado que como maestra debía ser imparcial y no involucrarse en las vidas amorosas de sus alumnos.

-Estaré encantada de responderle, señor Crispino, y a todos los que aún tengan dudas…-agregó, viendo la cantidad de manos levantadas-Si deciden quedarse a fregar los calderos y reacomodar el armario de ingredientes por lo que queda del año escolar.

Michelle Crispino, joven Slytherin de quinto año, negó enérgico y se apresuró a fingir que tomaba notas a la vez que el resto bajaban sus manos y lo imitaban. Minako sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien, ya que eso quedó claro… ¿Quién puede decirme las propiedades y usos del díctamo?

Habían pasado cinco días desde el incidente de la amortentia, y Minako no era la única que aún batallaba con las secuelas.

Celestino Cialdini, profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, beta y jefe de los Hufflepuff, tuvo que reprender a Phichit por enésima ocasión después de que el usualmente tranquilo y alegre joven hechizara a algunos de sus compañeros al atraparlos hablando mal de su amigo.

-¡Dejaste calvos a dos chicos y le llenaste la cara de espinillas a otra chica!

-Simplemente quería ayudarlos a encontrar otros temas de conversación además de lo que pasó entre Yuuri y Viktor-contestó con una gran sonrisa, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Puesto que la situación con la amortentia debía ser un secreto, naturalmente toda la escuela se enteró de eso y de que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki eran alfa y omega destinados, con todos queriendo dar sus opiniones al respecto, las cuales no necesariamente eran buenas. Phichit, como era de esperarse, era el defensor número uno de Yuuri.

En cuanto a Chris, él fue más sutil y prudente dado que era prefecto de Ravenclaw. Y si bien igualmente defendía a Viktor cuando otros lo criticaban, eso no impidió que aprovechara lo ocurrido a su favor.

-Mi muy estimado Masumi…-se dirigió a un encantador beta Hufflepuff que desde hacía un tiempo le llamaba la atención-Yo no soy tan bueno preparando pociones como Katsuki, así que espero que por favor aceptes mi invitación para acompañarte en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade sin necesidad de recurrir a un filtro de amor.

Completó sus palabras con un guiño y un sutil ronroneo, gestos propios de seducción de un alfa, disimulando un suspiro de alivio cuando el otro, después de examinarlo atentamente por unos segundos que a Chris le resultaron una eternidad y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, tosió para aclararse la garganta y pronunciar 2 palabras que hicieron que el corazón del alfa se agitara en su pecho como si fuera una snitch dorada.

-Está bien.

Con Yuri Plisetsky, por el lado amable, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de practicar un buen número de hechizos nuevos, el problema era que…

-¡Convertiste en hurón a uno de tus compañeros!

-¡Bah!-refunfuñó el joven de primer año, sin dejarse amedrentar por la jefa de su casa-Él se lo buscó. Le advertí que se callara y no me hizo caso.

-¡Yuri Plisetsky!-exclamó Lilia, alfa y profesora de transformaciones, silenciándolo, aunque sin quitarle su actitud desafiante-¡Ejercer magia en contra de tus compañeros está prohibido!

-¡En Durmstrang estarían complacidos con que pudiera hacer hechizos tan avanzados!

-¡Pero no estás en Durmstrang, sino en Hogwarts!

-Suficiente-intervino el director, Yakov Feltsman, alfa- Lilia tiene razón. Eres estudiante de Hogwarts y como tal, debes acatar las reglas. Al ser la jefa de Slytheryn, ella decidirá tu castigo. Y si no mejoras tu comportamiento, yo personalmente enviaré una carta contándole todo a tu abuelo.

La amenaza funcionó. El enojado rubio cerró la boca, hizo una reverencia de mala gana y salió hecho una furia de la oficina del director. Lilia dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Yakov, tú no eres así-habló a su marido, cruzándose de brazos-Normalmente, no habrías permitido que Plisetsky se marchara con sólo una advertencia.

-Puedes encargarte perfectamente de él-repuso Yakov, tomando su varita y llevándosela a la sien, extrayendo un hilo plateado que flotó por el aire hasta llegar a una pileta, un pensadero-Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Lilia comprendió de inmediato. No sólo era controlar los rumores en torno al incidente de la amortentia, también el que a raíz de eso Viktor, su ahijado y de Yakov, perteneciente a una de las familias sangre pura más prestigiosas del mundo mágico, encontró a su pareja destinada en el hijo de una familia de muggles.

Como director, Yakov estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con alumnos de todo tipo de orígenes y se había sobrepuesto exitosamente a los prejuicios con los que creció. Pero esta era una situación delicada y nunca antes vista en Hogwarts. De por sí, el encuentro entre un alfa y omega destinados era algo relativamente poco común y honestamente, Yakov tenía sus dudas de cómo proceder al respecto.

-Deberíamos avisar a las familias-sugirió Lilia, firme y sin embargo reticente.

-Okukawa me ha pedido que le permita escribirles a los Katsuki-confesó Yakov-Según ella, en ese caso no habrá problemas, me insistió en que son buenas personas y no les importará que el alfa de su hijo pertenezca a nuestro mundo.

La experiencia le había enseñado a Yakov que no todos los muggles asimilaban con facilidad la existencia de la magia, pero Minako le aseguró que conocía bien a los Katsuki y que aún si no entendían del todo el mundo al que su hijo pertenecía, lo apoyaban. Sin embargo, Yakov conocía bien a los padres de Viktor y sabía que no serían tan comprensivos. Después de todo, para ellos la pureza la sangre y la importancia del apellido lo eran todo, por lo que, siendo muy optimista, iban a tener serias reservas acerca del omega de su hijo, enfocándose sólo en su origen y sin considerar lo brillante o buen mago que el joven Katsuki era.

Yakov miró hacia el pensadero, e invariablemente revivió el momento en que, acompañado de otros profesores, descubrió a los dos chicos plácidamente dormidos y abrazados en la enfermería, con el aroma de ambos no sólo perfectamente mezclado sino creando uno nuevo, único, sobreponiéndose a los supresores que les fueron administrados… y los adultos comprendieron lo sucedido al instante.

A pesar de su exterior severo, a Yakov le importaba la felicidad de su ahijado y para Lilia era igual. No pudieron tener cachorros propios, así que apreciaban a Viktor tanto como si fuera su hijo y eran conscientes que el separar a un alfa de su omega destinado podría tener efectos devastadores tanto en él como en Katsuki. La cuestión era si los Nkiforov valoraban más su prestigio como sangre pura que la felicidad de su hijo y honestamente, Yakov tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Lo mejor sería informarles personalmente, y hablar con Viktor antes, porque estoy seguro que él no les dirá. Así que depende de nosotros-concluyó Yakov, frunciendo el ceño, y Lilia asintió para demostrar de estaba de acuerdo- Nos habían invitado a pasar unos días con ellos, antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños del Ministro de Magia que se celebrará el próximo mes. Creo que ese sería el mejor momento para contarles.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Lilia le hubiera señalado a su marido que no estaba actuando como se esperaría del director y que claramente, dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio… pero no lo hizo, porque hubiera sido muy hipócrita de su parte. De modo que al final, guardó silencio, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y salió de la oficina para ir a disciplinar a un cierto Slytherin de primer año, ya que si bien comprendía que sus intenciones de evitar que otros criticaran a dos de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts eran buenas, igualmente no podía permitir que usara la transformación en contra de sus compañeros.

Y finalmente, ¿cómo lidiaban con todo aquello los dos principales involucrados?

-Viktor, de verdad… esto no es necesario.

El joven alfa contempló a su omega arqueando una ceja, como si acabara de hablarle en parsel y no lo comprendiera. Yuuri volvió a intentar.

-Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mis libros solo. Lo hice por años, y… es un lindo detalle-agregó sonrojándose-Pero…

-¡No hay problema, Yuuri!-exclamó en un tono demasiado alegre, evidenciando que únicamente escuchó las partes de la conversación que le convenían- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Transformaciones… ¡Ah, espera!-quiso detenerlo, lo que fue inútil. Más tardó en hablar que Viktor en tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo por los pasillos que el Gryffindor conocía de memoria.

Desde el incidente, los instintos de alfa de Viktor de proveer y proteger se habían disparado considerablemente. Verlo siguiendo a Yuuri, ya fuera yendo juntos a las clases que compartían o acompañándolo hasta su salón en las que no, se convirtió en una ocurrencia común. Sin mencionar que procuraba sentarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor siempre que le fuera posible y que cuidaba de guardar una porción extra del postre favorito de Yuuri, o bien le llevaba un bocadillo nocturno para que no patrullara los corredores con el estómago vacío (con Yuuri haciéndole notar a Viktor que estaba violando el toque de queda, pero sin atreverse a castigarlo o quitarle puntos a Slytherin por su causa). Como omega, por un lado Yuuri se sentía complacido de que el alfa tuviera tantas atenciones con él, por otro, todavía se le antojaba irreal que Viktor fuera su pareja destinada. Y si a eso le sumaba que no todos estaban conformes al respecto, su nerviosismo y ansiedad…

…se desvanecían de pronto y se sentía completamente relajado y a salvo, seguro de que nada ni nadie podría dañarlo, que su alfa lo protegería y velaría por su bienestar y…

-¿Liberaste tus feromonas otra vez?-preguntó Yuuri, percatándose de lo sucedido.

-Fue inevitable-respondió, acercándose para frotar su mejilla contra la de Yuuri, para impregnarlo con su aroma-Estabas poniéndote nervioso de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de alfa sería si te dejo tener una crisis de ansiedad?

Para eso, Yuuri no tenía una contestación apropiada. Si bien su omega interno lo traicionó, haciéndole soltar un corto ronroneo que a Viktor le dijo más que mil palabras y que el alfa aprovechó para dejarse llevar y besarlo en la mejilla, sobresaltando a su querido omega y deleitándose con su expresión de auténtica sorpresa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-dijo con pesar- Se supone que tengo clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas-recordó, lo que pareció animarlo- ¡Hoy nos enseñarán a manejar kneazles puros*! Si muestro que soy competente, quizás me autoricen a tener uno.

El entusiasmo de Viktor era contagioso y Yuuri le dedicó una tímida aunque sincera sonrisa mientras lo despedía agitando la mano. No estaba seguro si algún día lograría mentalizarse a que pudo hacer que uno de los estudiantes y alfas más hábiles y populares, sangre pura y en general, quien había sido su ídolo prácticamente desde primer año, se había enamorado de él sin necesidad de recurrir a la magia o a pociones; pero estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo y, porque no, a dejarse llevar un poco por la felicidad.

-Si no es por una poción, entonces debió ser el maleficio imperius.

El coro de voces acercándose, detuvieron a Yuuri de entrar a su salón y en lugar de eso, corrió a ocultarse tras un pilar, para escucharlos mejor.

-¿Pero qué esa no es una de las maldiciones imperdonables?

Se trataban de una pareja de Hufflepuff, un chico y una chica. Yuuri contuvo la respiración y permaneció bien quieto, para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertarlos.

-Si Katsuki pudo hacer una poción tan complicada como la amortentia sin problemas, entonces bien podría ser capaz de ejecutar un maleficio así-aseveró el chico, en tanto que el aludido sujetó sus libros con fuerza, horrorizado por la acusación.

-De atreverse a usarla, terminaría directo en Azkaban-expresó la chica, igualmente espantada- No se atrevería… ¿o sí?

" _¡Por supuesto que no!"_ gritó Yuuri en sus pensamientos, asqueado de que lo creyeran capaz de cometer un acto tan vil " _Bueno, no puedo rebatir lo de la amortentia… ¡pero eso fue un accidente! Yo nunca haría nada que lastimara a Viktor."_

-Considéralo un momento-insistió el chico-Si fueras un nacido de familia muggle ansioso por destacar, la manera más fácil y rápida sería atrayendo a alguien como Nikiforov.

En ese punto, a Yuuri le constó que debían ser betas. De lo contrario ya habrían detectado el olor a omega angustiado. ¿Era así como los otros lo percibían? ¿De verdad creían que sólo quería utilizar a Viktor?

" _Apuesto a que no dirían eso si fuera sangre pura"_ se planteó Yuuri, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y agachando la mirada _"O si al menos no fuera tan insignificante…"_

Y justo estaba cayendo en su eterno bucle de inseguridad y negatividad, cuando de pronto visualizó a Minako, su maestra… y madrina frente a él, reprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo, Yuuri? Siéntete orgulloso de dónde vienes y de ser quien eres"

¿Y qué Viktor no le había dicho algo similar, cuando se asinceraron en la enfermería? El Slytherin le mencionó sus cualidades y que las había notado desde antes de darse cuenta que eran destinados. A pesar de eso, Yuuri tenía dificultades para percibirse a sí mismo de la forma en que Viktor lo hacía, sintiendo que le faltaba mucho para ser la maravillosa persona que Viktor creía que era. Debido a su posición como prefecto, con frecuencia tenía que imponerse ante estudiantes orgullosos, algunos que se escudaban en su origen como nacido de familia muggle o que era un omega para no obedecerlo. En teoría, en ésta ocasión podría hacer lo mismo, pero no se creía capaz puesto que en el fondo les concedía tenían algo de razón.

-Todo esto también me hace dudar de Nikiforov- comentó el chico- Y de que quizás no es el prodigio que todos esperaban. Si en serio cayó tan fácil en una trampa así, o si peor aún, no está bajo la influencia de ningún hechizo o poción y actúa así por su propia voluntad…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-asintió la chica- Viktor siempre se comportaba de una manera tan digna y elegante, verlo revoloteando alrededor de Katsuki como lo hace últimamente, da un poco de pena.

En verdad, Yuuri estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con críticas y su falta de confianza no era ninguna novedad, pero que hablaran así de Viktor, que lo juzgaran por simplemente no encajar con su ideal, por sentirse feliz… eso sí que no podía soportarlo. Nadie iba a insultar a su Viktor, su alfa, si él podía evitarlo. Decidido, tomó su varita y…

-¡ _Avifors!_

Yuuri observó perplejo como los rollos de pergamino que sostenía el chico se convertían en una bandada de aves que los picotearon con ferocidad, haciéndolos huir despavoridos.

-Pensé que nunca se callarían-dijo Yuri Plisetsky, asomándose de otro pilar, con su varita en mano. Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa que le duró hasta que el chiquillo lo fulminó con la mirada- Y tú, más te vale dejar de ser tan inútil y lento. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra acusarme! Ya tengo todo el fin de semana repleto de horas de castigo por culpa tuya y del imbécil que tienes por alfa.

Plisetsky le dedicó una última mala mirada y un bufido para después marcharse sin permitir que Yuuri le diera las gracias. De cualquier forma, el Gryffindor se permitió esbozar una sincera sonrisa. Acababa de recordar que no estaba sólo y que habían quienes se alegraban y estaban de parte suya y de Viktor. Pudiera ser que le faltara mucho para considerarse como la pareja y el omega que Viktor merecía, pero no por ello permitiría que otros lo insultaran y mucho menos que criticaran a su alfa. Más que nunca, Yuuri decidió que iba a trabajar duro y a esforzarse, hasta convertirse en la maravillosa persona que Viktor sabía que era.

Y mientras Yuuri llegaba a su propia resolución, el Slytherin enfrentaba sus propios problemas y cuestionamientos.

-¡Bébelo, te lo suplico!- rogó un joven Slytherin, un omega, ofreciéndole un frasquito a Viktor-Es un antídoto, la profesora Okukawa me ayudó a prepararlo para ti. Así te liberarás de los efectos de cualquier otra poción o hechizo que te controle.

En aparente calma y sin oponer resistencia, Viktor lo aceptó y destapó, notando de reojo que el chico y un par de chicas a su lado contenían la respiración, antes de proceder a olisquear el antídoto… y corroborar sus sospechas.

-Me parece que la profesora Okukawa ha sido demasiado descuidada- comentó, apartando el frasco, reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado- Confundir un filtro de amor con un antídoto… -recapacitó y volvió a olfatearlo, frunciendo el ceño- Y uno de muy mala calidad, además.

Evidentemente, las habilidades para hacer pociones de aquel pobre chico ni de cerca se comparaban con las de Yuuri y mucho menos con las de la maestra titular. Y a juzgar por su expresión y las de sus amigas, había confiado en que Viktor no se daría cuenta.

-Te doy puntos por usar extracto de vainilla para imitar el aroma, aunque al final sólo es eso, una imitación-le arrojó el frasco, que el chico pudo atrapar a duras penas- ¿Pero menta y rosas? ¿En serio? Supongo que la menta fue para disimular el olor de los otros ingredientes, las rosas, por otro lado… -niega con la cabeza- Es demasiado cliché.

El chico, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, echó a correr, seguido por una de sus amigas y por un instante, Viktor experimentó una punzada de malestar que le duró hasta que la chica restante, una beta, comenzó a reclamarle.

-Entonces, ¿estuvo bien que Katsuki te diera la poción, pero rechazas a alguien de tu propia casa y de los tuyos?

-Oh, ¿y según tú quienes son "de los míos"?

-Los sangre pura.

Viktor se tensó y requirió emplear todo su autocontrol para no soltar un gruñido, apretando los puños con fuerza para canalizar su creciente enojo.

-Eres un Nikiforov-prosiguió ella, sin atender al peligro potencial que un alfa enfadado podía representar- ¿Tu apellido no significa nada? ¿Tan poco te importa tu linaje como para perseguir a un sangre su…?

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así-ordenó, y aunque la chica era una beta, fue bien capaz de percibir el poder en la voz y en el aura de Viktor-¿Tan siquiera lo conoces? ¿Por lo menos has hablado con él alguna vez?-dio un paso hacia ella y la chica retrocedió, encogiéndose sobre sí misma- Yuuri no es como "los de tu tipo", en eso tienes razón. A diferencia de muchos de ustedes que confían exclusivamente en su apellido o la influencia de sus padres, él se esfuerza y siempre trabaja duro. Más que cualquier otra persona, alfa, beta u omega que conozca…

Viktor rememoró aquellas ocasiones en que había visto a Yuuri practicando solo técnicas de vuelo en el campo de quidditch e incluso en el Bosque prohibido, aprovechándolo como una pista con obstáculos; o las horas que dedicaba a leer y tomar notas en la biblioteca, sin mencionar las lecciones extras con Okukawa en preparación para los TIMOS. Sin embargo, para los que favorecían la "pureza" de la sangre por encima de cualquier otra cosa, nada de eso importaba.

Ya para ese punto, Viktor tenía a la chica acorralada contra la pared y su enojo e indignación habían llegado a un punto crítico. Instintivamente, buscó su varita y…

Un estallido le hizo reaccionar y volverse. La joven beta decidió tomar ventaja de la distracción y escapar a toda prisa.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca.

El alfa arqueó las cejas al distinguir a Mila, Slytherin de tercer año, golpeadora del equipo de quidditch y quien Viktor estaba seguro se presentaría como otra alfa en unos cuantos años, sonriéndole con su varita en mano y los restos de un globo en el suelo.

-Descontrolarte así no es propio de ti-observó la chica, acercándose con cautela-Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte, dadas las cosas que ella estaba diciendo.

Viktor se pasó una mano por el cabello y requirió inhalar y exhalar hondo varias veces antes de calmarse lo suficiente. Por lo general, trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y le gustaba presumir de su extraordinario temple, pero era justo como Mila decía, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-Creo que tendré que estar listo para cuando ellos me acusen y Lilia… la profesora Baranovskaya me asigne un castigo.

-En ese caso, puedes contraatacar con que intentaron darte una poción, y me tienes a mí como testigo-aseveró, señalándose a sí misma-Y como acabo de salvarte el pellejo, oh magnífico espécimen de alfa puro y sabio capitán de quidditch…

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió, esbozando una sonrisa ante la broma-Te daré la nueva contraseña para el baño de prefectos. Sólo asegúrate que nadie te descubra.

-Discreción es mi segundo nombre-repuso casual, arrancándole una sonrisa al otro- Y Viktor… no todos pensamos así. Es decir, no todos los Slytherin. Al menos hablo por mí y el resto del equipo. Nosotros nos alegramos por ti y por Yuuri, y siempre que no interfiera con tu desempeño en los partidos…

-Te garantizo que no pasará.

Mila le dedicó una última sonrisa a manera de despedida, murmurando algo sobre que Sara la estaba esperando, dejando a Viktor solo para que reflexionara acerca de lo sucedido y de que si en serio quería que todos dejaran de cuestionar que Yuuri fuera su omega y que no se debía a que estuviera bajo la influencia de alguna poción o encantamiento, necesitaba hacer algo que lo dejara bien en claro, algo que hiciera que todos se olvidaran de las circunstancias bajo las cuales se dio el feliz descubrimiento para él y Yuuri. Pero… ¿qué?

" _Ya se me ocurrirá algo"_ pensó Viktor, suspirando _"Por lo pronto, tengo otros asuntos más urgentes a tratar…"_ recordó, y casi ronroneó de puro gusto.

Como por ejemplo, su próxima cita con Yuuri en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Con ésto confirmo que la historia tendrá más capítulos, aunque más bien se centrará en pequeñas situaciones específicas que seguir una trama propiamente. Algo así como un slice of life?

En realidad, pensaba actualizar hace unas dos semanas, pero se me atravesaron otros proyectos que requerían mi atención tanto dentro de los fanfics como en la vida real, así que tuve que dejar en stand by ésta historia hasta que al fin la pude continuar. Espero que les guste! Y referente a ésta historia, quisiera pedirles su opinión respecto a un punto que llevo considerando un rato... ¿cómo creen que deberían ser los patronus de Viktor y Yuuri?

a) Un lobo para Viktor y un cerdito para Yuuri.

b) Un lobo para Yuuri y un cerdito para Viktor.

c) Un lobo para ambos (de menor tamaño para Yuuri)

d) ¿Otro animal? Por favor comentar su sugerencia.

 **Kneazle:** una criatura mágica que es muy parecida a un gato y que puede cruzarse con éstos.

 **Avifors:** hechizo de transformación, permite convertir objetos a aves.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. El Universo de Harry Potter tampoco.

* * *

Yuuri pasó prácticamente toda la noche en vela, incapaz de conciliar el sueño ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

Entusiasmo, alegría y algo (bastante) de nerviosismo. Llevaba visitando Hogsmeade desde tercer año y siempre en compañía de Phichit, Yuuko y sus otros amigos, pero nunca antes había tenido una cita y especialmente, nunca imaginó que pudiera ser con Viktor. Eso sólo pasaba en sus sueños e invariablemente, siempre despertaba.

-¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer en una cita?

-Pues, depende de hasta donde quieras llegar. Hay quienes deciden dejarlo en un beso por tratarse de la primera, pero también…

-¡Phichit!

Ante el grito de Yuuri, los presentes en el Gran Comedor detuvieron sus respectivas conversaciones y se giraron para observarlo. El Gryffindor se encogió sobre sí mismo y musitó un quedo "lo siento", para después fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, quien a cambio le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si quieres un consejo…-intervino Yuuko, sentándose al lado de Yuuri, ya demasiado acostumbrada a la presencia del Huffepluff en su mesa como para cuestionarle qué hacía ahí en lugar de con el resto de su casa- Deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta el momento. Definitivamente será una experiencia memorable para ti y para Viktor.

-¿Y si digo o hago algo inapropiado?-insistió Yuuri- ¿Qué tal si acaba siendo la primera y última cita?

-¡Yuuri! Te estás adelantando demasiado- habló Phichit- ¿Qué dijimos de tratar de ver el caldero medio lleno? Viktor está completamente enamorado de ti, y eso fue mucho antes del incidente con la amortentia y de que descubriera que eres su omega destinado-Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con las manos abochornado-Mi punto es, que aunque hipotéticamente llegara a ocurrir algo hoy, sus sentimientos por ti no cambiarán.

-Es cierto-asintió Yuuko-Piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos puedan conocerse mejor. Y además, no tendrás que preocuparte por si accidentalmente haces magia frente a tu pareja.

Lo último una referencia de Yuuko a su propia situación. Ella llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Takeshi, un amigo en común con Yuuri, con la diferencia de que era un muggle, por lo que debían mantener en secreto la existencia de Hogwarts y de la magia en general, lo que en ocasiones creaba problemas en su relación.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón-suspiró el omega, animándose un poco-Debo calmarme y ser positivo y todo irá bien.

-Y recordar no beber nada de cerveza de mantequilla-mencionó Phichit, ocasionando que Yuuri se sonrojara y Yuuko le lanzara una mirada de reproche al Hufflepuff.

* * *

Como prefecto, parte de las labores de Yuuri durante los días de excursiones a Hogsmeade incluían pasar lista con los estudiantes de su casa que podían asistir, ayudar a que los rezagados no perdieran el tren, y garantizar que los alumnos menores o en detención no intentaran colarse. Un ejemplo…

-¡Yo también quiero ir!

El joven omega contempló largamente el enojado rubiecito Slytherin frente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa apologética.

-Lo harás, a partir de tercer año. Todavía es demasiado pronto.

-¡No es justo!-refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos-Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la profesora Baranovskaya te dejó castigado-le recordó, ganándose un bufido indignado de Plisetsky-Y se que tendrán un partido de quidditch pronto, podrías aprovechar y entrenar. Apuesto a que si sorprendes a Viktor, te enseñará algunas de sus maniobras. Prometo que hablaré con él y lo convenceré de que practique contigo.

Yuuri sabía que el pequeño era el buscador en entrenamiento de Slytherin y que Viktor planeaba dejarlo como su reemplazo una vez que se graduara… pero que aún tenía mucho que aprender, por lo que un poco de práctica extra sumada a la posibilidad de estudiar las técnicas de juego del actual capitán, podían servir como motivación para compensar el que no pudiera ir a Hogsmeade. Finalmente, pareció que sus tácticas tuvieron éxito, porque Plisetsky le hizo un ademán que Yuuri intuía significaba "te estaré observando" y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el interior del castillo.

-¡Vaya! Pudiste convencerlo sin amenazar con convertirlo en perro o en ratón…de verdad, estoy asombrado.

Reconoció al instante la voz de Viktor. El sonriente alfa se le acercó, contemplando a Yuri a la distancia.

-¿Pero tenías que usarme de una manera tan cruel?-cuestionó con un puchero- Ahora voy a tener que entrenar con él.

-¿De verdad lo harás?-preguntó Yuuri a su vez, ilusionado.

-Por supuesto. Ya que lo prometiste por mí, si no lo hago quedarías como un mentiroso. Y como tu alfa, no puedo permitirlo-Yuuri abrió la boca para disculparse y Viktor se apresuró a silenciarlo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios- De hecho, acabas de ayudarme como no tienes idea. Tal vez ahora consiga que Yuri me haga caso. Es muy talentoso y tiene buenos instintos, pero necesita aprender a jugar en equipo y a obedecer a su capitán.

-Tan pequeño y ya es todo un Slytherin- expresó Yuuri tratando de sonar como si se lamentara, pero al final esbozó una sonrisa-Y apuesto a que en algunos años se presentará como alfa.

Viktor asintió, dándole la razón, aunque luego echó un rápido vistazo cauteloso a su alrededor.

-¿Sabías que Yuri es de familia muggle?-informó en un susurro y Yuuri se cubrió al boca con la mano y retrocedió, genuinamente asombrado.

-Pensé que sólo los magos sangre pura entraban a Slytherin-admitió, sobreponiéndose a la impresión.

-La mayoría asumen eso, pero no. Tenemos algunos mestizos y otros pocos nacidos de muggles. Aunque por obvias razones, prefieren mantenerlo en secreto.

-Así que Yuri…

-Oh, no-interrumpió Viktor, negando con la cabeza-Él no lo oculta, y ha dejado bien en claro que el linaje y la pureza de la sangre no le interesan, pero odia que lo menosprecien. Y cuando alguien le "recuerda su origen" nunca es para halagarlo- dejó escapar un hondo suspiro-Por eso suele meterse tanto en problemas.

Yuuri guardó silencio, reflexionando acerca de la información obtenida y no pudo evitar que su naturaleza de omega le hiciera enternecerse y desear proteger al pequeño rubio. Invariablemente recordó sus primeros encuentros, que por lo general consistían en el menor discutiendo ya fuera con alumnos de otras casas o, ya que lo pensaba bien, con otros Slytherin; y con el mayor intercediendo a su favor.

-¡Casi lo olvido!-exclamó Viktor, sobresaltándolo-Te traje algo, un pequeño presente.

El alfa le mostró una hermosa y magnífica flor que Yuuri reconoció al instante como una camelia blanca. Como parte de la materia de herbología, les correspondió estudiar el significado de distintas plantas y flores y esa no fue una excepción, por lo que nada más verla, casi sintió que rompería a llorar de felicidad.

-En general, soy mejor con los animales que con las plantas-admitió el Slytherin, prendiéndole la flor en la solapa de su chaqueta- Creo que nunca antes había revisado los manuales de herbología con tanta atención, y si la memoria no me falla, una camelia blanca simboliza admiración, estima, perfección, indica anhelo en el corazón… -retrocedió un paso para admirarlo-Y ayuda a descubrir la belleza interna. Espero que te ayude a ver lo maravilloso que eres. Y que conste que no lo digo sólo porque eres mi omega destinado. Era algo que ya creía desde mucho antes.

Conmovido, Yuuri acarició con sumo cuidado uno de los pétalos de la camelia. A pesar de que se aplicó un perfume especial para disimular su olor con el fin de evitar que situaciones indeseables se presentaran durante su viaje a Hogsmeade con Viktor, el sentimiento de paz y plenitud era tal, que su fragancia natural de omega se hizo notar igualmente, deseando premiar a su alfa y hacerle saber cuánto lo apreciaba.

-Yo… no sé qué decir-susurró el Gryffindor.

-Yo creo que ya dijiste mucho-expresó Viktor más que complacido, habiendo percibido a la perfección el exquisito aroma de Yuuri.

Ciertamente, en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando, y Viktor sólo podía pensar en una forma para que todo fuera mucho más memorable y único. De modo qué fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del omega. Anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir, Yuuri cerró los ojos y esperó…

El silbato del tren resonó fuerte y claro, avisándoles que el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir, efectivamente interrumpiéndolos. Sin perder más tiempo, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y prácticamente lo jaló, obligándolo a correr.

-Sería muy triste que nos perdiéramos de nuestra primera cita por no estar en el tren-explicó Viktor a toda prisa, arrancándole una sonrisa a su pareja, decidiendo que ya tendría más oportunidades para compensar la que había perdido.

* * *

Si bien aquella distaba de ser su primera vez en Hogsmeade, en compañía de Viktor se sentía como si lo fuera. El ambiente era cálido, el paisaje parecía estar bañado por distintos colores que antes no había sido capaz de percibir y el aire olía dulce de una forma que Yuuri estaba seguro no se debía a la dulcería o a las otras tiendas. Para Viktor era lo mismo, o incluso a simple vista parecía que él era quien estaba más emocionado de los dos.

Afortunadamente, todo aquello contribuía a ser una distracción muy poderosa y a que Yuuri no notara que otros de los estudiantes los contemplaban pasar ya fuera sorprendidos, enternecidos, o bien frunciendo el ceño y cuchicheando lo más bajo posible, tratando de dilucidar si habría vuelto a preparar y usar la amortentia. Por suerte para ellos, Viktor igualmente decidió enfocarse sólo en su pareja e ignorar lo demás, porque de escucharlos, de inmediato habría tomado medidas para defender a Yuuri contra esas acusaciones, lo que acabaría con él metido en problemas.

Sin poder evitarlo, el omega contempló al Slytherin a su lado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que las cosas darían un giro tan maravilloso y ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, Yuuri no lo hubiera creído. Y de hecho, en ocasiones todavía pensaba si sería más bien un sueño ocasionado por caerse de su escoba y golpearse la cabeza, debiendo lanzarse un chorro de agua helada con ayuda de su varita para corroborar que estaba despierto. Aunque en verdad, la camelia blanca en su chaqueta era mil veces más eficaz. Apenas regresara a Hogwarts, investigaría algún hechizo que le permitiera conservarla.

-¿Y si entramos aquí?

El joven omega salió de su ensimismamiento para ver hacia donde le señalaba el alfa.

-¿Honeydukes?- leyó el letrero del establecimiento y arqueando una ceja en señal de duda.

Hasta ese punto, Viktor, como buen alfa, tomó el control de la cita y se ocupó de guiarlo y a Yuuri realmente no le molestó, debido a que encontraba adorable el entusiasmo del de ojos azules. Sin embargo se le antojaba un poco inusual que de pronto le preguntara.

-Quiero saber todo de ti-explicó el Slytherin con vehemencia- Cuales son tus dulces favoritos, el color que más te gusta, cómo es tu familia y tu vida en el mundo muggle… ¿No crees que es extraño? Somos destinados y apenas y hemos conversado antes.

Tuvo que darle la razón. Convivir con Viktor era inevitable puesto que asistían a la misma escuela, jugaban el mismo deporte y estaban en el mismo año. Si bien pocos de esos encuentros fueron realmente significativos. En su gran mayoría podían resumirse en Viktor pidiéndole que le diera algún mensaje a Yuuko por ser la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, algún intercambio durante las clases que compartían, o uno que otro encuentro accidental que pensándolo bien, tuvo que ser un intento de Viktor por acercarse y romper el hielo y que Yuuri saboteó sin querer por desconocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Bueno… podemos empezar por algo sencillo-sugirió Yuuri, apenado por dejarse llevar por sus inseguridades en aquel entonces y luchando por no ronronear, secretamente satisfecho porque su alfa se interesara en él-Me gustan el algodón de azúcar con sabor a galletas de jengibre* y los calderos de chocolate, las ranas no. Nunca las atrapo y si lo logro, me recuerdan demasiado a las ranas reales como para comerlas.

-Para mí es igual-dijo Viktor-En segundo año, compré todas las que vendían en el carrito de dulces del tren y quise liberarlas en el Bosque prohibido… y entonces las aves y los bowtruckles se las comieron-contó con un puchero.

-Creo que te entenderías muy bien con Phichit-comentó Yuuri soltando una risita corta, a lo que Viktor ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de confusión-Nada, ¿entramos?

Viktor no necesitó que le insistieran dos veces y prácticamente lo jaló al interior de la dulcería, no perdiendo tiempo para colmar al omega de atenciones, solicitando a los encargados distintas golosinas entre las cuales se encontraban por supuesto, las favoritas de Yuuri.

-¡A-aguarda! ¿Esto no es un poco excesivo?

-¿A qué te refieres con "excesivo"?

Yuuri se limitó a señalar las cajas de dulces a su alrededor y Viktor pareció considerarlo seriamente por unos instantes, hasta que sacó su varita y dio unos golpecitos a una, que se elevó seguida del resto en una pila perfectamente bien alineada.

-Es un encantamiento integrado en las cajas, lo hacen para que sea más fácil transportarlas y también impiden que alguien ajeno las robe. ¡Aquí piensan en todo!

-No era eso lo que quería decir…-repuso desviando la mirada, sonrojándose porque llamaban demasiado la atención.

-¿Y entonces?-quiso saber el Slytherin, curioso.

Yuuri debatió consigo mismo, ideando la manera correcta de expresarse sin ofender o hacer sentir mal a Viktor. Era un hecho conocido que los alfas gustaban de dar regalos a sus omegas por varios motivos que en ocaciones eran distintos a una demostración de afecto, y entre éstos se encontraban: como signo de reclamo, para demostrar su valía como proveedores, y para marcarlos y dejarle en claro a otros alfas que se mantuvieran alejados. Pero en el caso de Viktor, podía percibir que su alegría era genuina. Cada que le entregaba una caja de dulces al Gryffindor, lucía tan emocionado como un cachorrito que ansiaba recibir una felicitación por hacer bien algún truco. Y aunque por una parte, el lado omega de Yuuri le instaba a simplemente dejarse querer y consentir, también estaba su obstinación natural, que le hacía sentir que no había hecho nada para merecer todos esos detalles.

" _Es cierto, Viktor no es como otros alfas que conozco. ¿Será que al ser uno puro, puede controlar mejor sus instintos?"_ se planteó Yuuri _"Y a pesar de su linaje, no tiene las mismas creencias que ellos sobre la pureza de la sangre y la magia, ¿por qué será?"_

¿Sería válido preguntarle, o por el contrario se trataría de un tema complicado e inquirir al respecto lo haría enojar? Pero Yuuri tenía tanta curiosidad… ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse, o era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y quedarse con la duda?

-¡Yuuri, mira! Tienen terrones de azúcar con forma de copos de nieve encantados para saltar directo a tu bebida, ¿y si llevas unos cuantos?

Antes que el aludido pudiera responder, tres paquetes fueron agregados a la pila de obsequios, que ya comenzaba a alcanzar una altura considerable… y algo preocupante.

* * *

Primera parte de dos. Mi meta con éste fic en particular es no excederme tanto en la longitud de los capítulos y dejarlos entre 10 y 12 páginas a lo mucho, y como ya iba por la página 8 y aún faltaba mucho… pues lo partí. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por las vidas que llevan Yuuri y Viktor en éste AU, les recomiendo que lean la que sigue.

 **Algodón de azúcar de sabores** : Hace mucho, cuando recién iban a sacar la 3ra película recuerdo que mis amigas y yo estábamos releyendo el libro en preparación y empezamos a platicar sobre qué otros dulces tendrían en Honeydukes y una mencionó que si habían grajeas de todos los sabores… ¿por qué no algodones de azúcar y bombones? Al escribir esto de pronto me acordé y decidí meterlo XD


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, el universo de Harry Potter tampoco.

* * *

Cuando las compras concluyeron, la pareja optó por ir a comer algo. Nuevamente, Viktor tomó las riendas y condujo a Yuuri a un establecimiento que aunque pequeño, estaba repleto de clientes.

-Aquí no nos prestaran atención-explicó el Slytherin y fue hasta ese punto que Yuuri notó que muchos de los presentes eran parejas demasiado ocupadas en tomarse de las manos, besarse sobre sus alimentos en las mesas, y admirarse mutuamente con ojos de amor-Además, las tartas son deliciosas.

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes?-cuestionó con un deje de celos en la voz, cubriéndose la boca con la mano apresuradamente.

-Puedes agradecer a Chris por eso-dijo luego de una corta pausa, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Quería salir con un omega de mi casa y éste tenía una amiga, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue arrastrarme con él-se estremeció de manera exagerada, y Yuuri arqueó una ceja, esforzándose por no enfadarse por algo pasado-Podrás adivinar que fue un completo fiasco y como asistí coaccionado, no la considero una cita. Así que esta sigue siendo la primera.

Yuuri ronroneó con orgullo, satisfecho por saber que valoraba su cita con él… hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó, llevándose otra vez la boca a la mano y mirando nervioso a su alrededor. El Slytherin le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló a una de las mesas, que al igual que le resto, estaba decorada con un angelito que porcelana que movía sus alitas y portaba una pequeña vela, y Yuuri lo comprendió. En aquel lugar habían tanto betas como alfas y omegas, todos adolescentes enamorados. En teoría, el aire debería de estar inundado con feromonas y distintos aromas y los ronroneos de los omegas y alfas tendrían que ser una constante, pero nada. Seguramente el adorno estaba hechizado para enmascarar los sonidos y olores.

Eligieron una mesa al fondo que les confería un cierto sentido de privacidad. La pila de cajas de dulces ordenadamente se acomodó en el suelo, sin estorbar a la mesera que les alcanzó unos menús. Yuuri se encontraba revisando el suyo y apenas abría la boca para decir su orden, cuando Viktor lo interrumpió.

-Queremos el surtido de tartas y sándwiches, dos cervezas de mantequilla y…-se interrumpió de pronto, avergonzado-Disculpa. Yo y mis instintos de alfa por controlarlo todo…-sacudió la cabeza-Pide lo que gustes, yo invito.

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa, complacido porque su pareja lo reconociera y no lo pasara por alto.

-¿Podría cambiar una de las cervezas de mantequilla por una malteada de cereza y chocolate blanco? Lo demás está bien.

La camarera asintió y procedió a retirarse, dejándolos solos.

-¿No te gusta la cerveza de mantequilla?

-No es que no me guste, es que… no puedo beberla. Al menos no en público-agregó en un susurro-Sería muy malo que lo hiciera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me descontrola por completo-explicó, a falta de que se le ocurriera un término mejor.

Viktor asintió, considerando esa información en extremo valiosa que quizás podría ser útil en un futuro y decidiendo que era el momento de averiguar cosas más importantes.

-No he olvidado lo que te dije antes. Quiero saberlo todo de ti-informó, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos-Los dulces fueron un comienzo, ¿qué hay de lo demás?

-En verdad… no soy muy interesante-replicó Yuuri, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Honestamente, Viktor tuvo la esperanza de que Yuuri terminaría por abrirse y confiar en él, pero tal parecía que su omega era demasiado obstinado. Tendría que probar otro enfoque.

-Bueno, apuesto a que también debes querer saber de mí –Yuuri se sonrojó y Viktor adivinó que había acertado-Hay que hacer un intercambio. Tú me cuentas algo y yo hago lo mismo. ¿Qué tal?

Justo en ese instante, les hicieron llegar sus bebidas. Yuuri se entretuvo tomando un sorbito de su malteada, analizando la propuesta, antes de asentir.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que podías hacer magia?-inició Viktor.

-Acababa de cumplir once años. A un grupo de niños les gustaba molestarme, me quitaban el dinero, el almuerzo y esas cosas-explicó apenado y Viktor extendió su mano para tomar la suya y confortarlo, captando que el recuerdo le incomodaba-Un día, me estaban persiguiendo y yo quise ocultarme. Estaba asustado, hice mucho ruido y me delaté. Ellos debieron verme, pero no. Simplemente se pasaron de largo, como si fuera invisible.

Viktor asintió en silencio, sin poder resistirse a comparar a Yuuri consigo mismo. Él tuvo la suerte de comenzar a manifestar su magia desde que tenía un año, para gran alegría de sus padres. Si por el contrario, la hubiera manifestado a una edad tan tardía como los once años, como consideraban las familias sangre pura, toda su infancia la habría pasado catalogado como un squib*.

-Claro, en ese entonces ni siquiera contemplé la posibilidad de que la magia existía, así que sólo pensé que tuve suerte-admitió, jugando el tallo de la cereza de su malteada-A partir de ahí, cada vez que me asustaba, cosas raras pasaban. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que Mina… quiero decir, la profesora Okukawa se enteró y habló conmigo y con mis padres. No sé quien estaba más sorprendido, si ellos o yo.

-¿Y tus padres como lo tomaron?-preguntó, recordando las historias de terror que le contaban de pequeño, en que hordas enfurecidas de muggles perseguían a magos y brujas para ahogarlos o quemarlos en la hoguera.

-Mucho mejor que yo-rememoró con una gran sonrisa, lo que extrañó a Viktor-Aceptar que había algo mal conmigo era más fácil que asimilar que de pronto podía hacer magia, así que entré en pánico y… en realidad, no recuerdo mucho. Creo que me desmayé. Desperté en mi habitación varias horas después. Minako seguía conversando con mis padres y mi hermana se quedó para cuidarme. Lo primero que me dijo fue "así que por eso eres tan raro" y me prometió que si llegaba a aprender algún hechizo para cambiar el color de cabello, lo practicaría con ella. Sé que es extraño, pero era justo lo que necesitaba que me dijeran.

Escuchar a Yuuri hizo que Viktor reflexionara acerca de ciertas dudas que ya llevaban un tiempo acechándolo. De ser un squib en lugar de un mago… ¿sus padres lo habrían aceptado, o lo hubieran convertido en el "sucio secreto" de la familia? ¿Y si se hubiera presentado como beta u omega en vez de un alfa?

Encontrando inusual su silencio y su semblante serio, Yuuri rozó el dorso de su mano con sus dedos en una suave caricia que exitosamente lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento, me distraje pensando en cosas inútiles- se excusó, recomponiendo su sonrisa- Como respondiste, te toca preguntar.

Yuuri arqueó las cejas, no esperándose que de hecho Viktor fuera a permitirle interrogarlo. Ahora, la cuestión era que preguntar que no fuera demasiado intrusivo. Demasiadas preguntas se acumulaban en su mente sin que ninguna le resultara apropiada. Debía ser algo significativo, pero que no molestara a Viktor. ¿Qué era algo que siempre deseó saber?

-¿Eres mitad veela?

Una serie de platitos con pasteles y sándwiches acomodados en un armazón de varios niveles apareció sobre la mesa y Yuuri prefirió prestarle atención a la comida en vez de a Viktor, quien lucía totalmente perdido. Asumiendo que era un tema que no debía tocar, el omega agachó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión y se disponía a disculparse, cuando la risa del otro lo sobresaltó.

-Supongo que es natural que lo preguntes, dado lo que todos dicen. No bajes la mirada, no es nada malo-rebatió con suavidad, tomándolo por la barbilla para obligarlo a alzar el rostro, deleitándose con el rubor en las mejillas del Gryffindor- No soy veela, pero mi varita…-la colocó sobre la mesa- Es una reliquia familiar. El núcleo es auténtico pelo de veela-informó orgulloso, pasándosela a Yuuri para que la examinara-La madera es manzano, notablemente flexible… oh, y debo advertirte. A veces puede ser un poco…

Yuuri sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en sus manos y soltó la varita al instante, dejando escapar un gritito.

-Temperamental-finalizó Viktor, procediendo a guardarla para después cerciorarse que el omega no se hubiera hecho daño, ofreciéndole una de las tartas en un acto conciliatorio-Suele ser caprichosa cuando alguien que no soy yo la manipula.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-replicó Yuuri, si bien olvidó su molestia apenas probó esa deliciosa tarta de chocolate-La mía también se porta así con ciertos hechizos.

-¿Es cierto que tu varita es de cerezo?-inquirió Viktor, y Yuuri asintió tímidamente- ¡Wow! Aquí son bastante inusuales. ¿Y el núcleo?

-Cabello de mujer de las nieves. En Japón se le conoce como "Yuki-onna" –explicó, sin poder evitar el deje de nostalgia en la voz- Fue un regalo de Minako, no esperé que de hecho funcionara conmigo.

-También quería preguntarte sobre eso-recordó Viktor, esperando a que el omega terminara de comer para pasarle otro platito, esta vez con un pequeño sándwich, antes de tomar uno para él-Yakov me contó que Okukawa es tu madrina…-Yuuri arqueó las cejas, ligeramente alarmado de que se refiriera al director por su nombre- Me da mucha curiosidad cómo ocurrió. ¿Fue después de se enteró que eras mago?

-En realidad, Minako ha sido amiga de mis padres desde mucho antes de que yo naciera. Mi familia tiene una pastelería y ella es de nuestros mejores clientes-contó con orgullo, a duras penas disimulando una sonrisa por la expresión de asombro del Slytherin- ¿Te parece tan raro?

-Bueno, no… ya que lo mencionas-fue su turno para lucir avergonzado, tratando de disimularlo bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

Honestamente, Yuuri lo comprendía. Muchos magos y brujas se relacionaban más bien poco con los muggles, de modo que para uno educado en una familia sangre pura como Viktor, descubrir que era posible que ambos convivieran pacíficamente bajo la aceptación y respeto mutuos, debía resultar increíble. Y ese pensamiento ayudó a que Yuuri desarrollara su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?

Y no bien la pronunció, se arrepintió. Viktor se tensó visiblemente y cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno al vaso con su bebida.

-L-lo siento, si te incomoda…

-No, descuida-sacudió la cabeza, suspirando-Es sólo que… es un tema que involucra muchas cosas, algunas no son necesariamente buenas. No quisiera que eso cambiara la manera en que me ves.

-¡Nada podría cambiar mis sentimientos por ti!-exclamó, ocasionando que algunas de las otras parejas en el café se giraran a mirarlo y él se apenara, aunque también logró que Viktor recuperara parte de su alegría.

-Voy a empezar con otra pregunta, ¿qué has oído de mi familia?

" _Más de lo que crees_ " respondió mentalmente Yuuri, pero como no consideraba prudente mencionar que se había obsesionado con Viktor prácticamente desde su primer año, optó por terminar su malteada antes de hablar, ideando una contestación más aceptable.

-Sé que son originarios de Rusia, de una tradición muy antigua y se marcharon de ahí porque querían un ambiente más cálido e iniciar nuevos negocios. Tus padres son amigos del Ministro de Magia, y podrías haber entrado en Durmstrang sin problemas…- " _Agradezco que no fuera el caso"_ pensó, sin atreverse a externarlo- Chris me contó que tu familia y la suya se conocen desde hace años…-y otra vez, tampoco consideró prudente que le debía al Ravenclaw buena parte de la información relacionada con Viktor-Y… básicamente es todo.

-Ese es el lado glamoroso y endulzado- admitió con tristeza, jugando a picar la fresa de una tarta con un tenedor- La razón por la que los Nikiforov abandonaron Rusia, la reservaré para cuando no haya tanta gente presente-expresó, señalando a su alrededor con el cubierto-Mi padre quería enviarme a Durmstrang, pero mi madre se opuso porque no le agradaba que estudiara tan lejos. Supongo que, porque como omega, quería mantener a la familia unida. Aunque honestamente, con lo ocupado que estaba mi padre en su trabajo y mi madre encargándose de mantener buenas relaciones con otras familias sangre pura, pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos.

El abandono del alfa era prácticamente palpable. Yuuri siempre estuvo acompañado por sus padres y Mari, así que la situación de Viktor le parecía en extremo injusta.

-No todo era malo-retomó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Makkachin estaba conmigo, así que no me sentía tan solo.

-¿Makkachin?

-Nuestro elfo doméstico-explicó entusiasmado, colocando trocitos triangulares de chocolate de una tarta en otro a otra como si fueran orejas, en lo que Yuuri intuyó era un intento por recrear a Makkachin-Para mí, es mucho más que eso. Cuando era pequeño, le regalé un ushanka, un gorro-especificó, colocando una galleta entre las orejas de chocolate-No me di cuenta que lo había liberado, hasta que se puso a llorar porque creyó que lo estaba echando. Entonces le dije que podía quedarse únicamente si era lo que él deseaba.

Yuuri rió, divertido por imaginar la escena. Ahora comprendía porque el Slytherin era tan amable con los elfos domésticos.

-Decidimos guardar en secreto que ya es libre y Makkachin sigue trabajando con nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Quisiera conocerlo-expresó Yuuri, decorando con un arándano el gorro de galleta en el Makkachin de tarta.

-¡Te encantará!-exclamó Viktor, tomándolo de las manos- A él ya le agradas.

-¿En… en serio?-por alguna razón, escuchar eso le hizo sentirse feliz- ¿Cómo…?

-Al hablar de ti, Chris me soporta mejor que Yuri, pero como lleva lidiando con el tema desde tercer año, se ha aburrido un poco-comentó en tono casual a la vez que bebía un gran sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que el corazón del omega dio una voltereta dentro de su pecho, emulando a una snitch dorada-Por el contrario, Makkachin siempre me oye sin quejarse y me anima. Así que para él…

Instintivamente, Yuuri deslizó sus dedos por el labio superior de Viktor para quitarle los restos de espuma de la bebida. Se trató de un gesto tanto espontáneo como íntimo que sorprendió a ambos.

-¡D-discúlpame! No sé qué me pasó…-balbuceó, tomando apresurado una servilleta-Qué atrevimiento el mío…

-¿Cuándo fue?

-¿Eh?

-Acabo de admitir que me he sentido atraído por ti desde el tercer año, lo justo es que me digas cuando empezaste a interesarte en mí-concluyó con un suave ronroneo y liberando sutilmente sus feromonas, que aunque serían opacadas por el adorno en la mesa, estaba seguro que Yuuri las percibiría.

-¿No preferirías saber otra cosa?-sugirió, precipitándose a morder un sándwich, porque con la boca ocupada no podría hablar.

Viktor negó tranquilo y en silencio, aguardando a que el Gryffindor terminara de comer. Por ningún motivo iba a permitirle que se zafara del tema y en el fondo, Yuuri también lo sabía. Buscando ganar más tiempo, extendió la mano hacia la mesa y tomó un vaso, bebiendo un gran sorbo… y apenas reconoció el sabor característico de la cerveza de mantequilla, su rostro pasó a reflejar genuino espanto.

-Creí que no querías ni probarla-observó Viktor, recuperando el vaso, notando que su contenido disminuyó a casi vaciarse.

-¡Fue un accidente!-se defendió, asustado.

-Cálmate, Yuuri-pidió Viktor, colocándole una mano en el hombro, e hizo una pausa, esperando a que ocurriera algo que nunca pasó-Todo está bien, ¿ves?

Yuuri en cambio, continuaba alerta. La última vez que bebió cerveza de mantequilla por suerte fue en Hogwarts, pero igualmente terminó columpiándose de un candelabro en ropa interior. Él no lo recordaba, si bien Phichit se encargó de describirle lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, lamentando más que nunca la falta de tecnología muggle en el castillo porque "hubiera sido un video genial".

-No ha pasado nada-insistió Viktor, presionando con cuidado una cereza contra los labios de Yuuri, hasta que éste abrió la boca- Y aún si algo ocurriera, aquí estoy yo, tu alfa, para protegerte.

-Eso creo…-musitó ruborizándose, saboreando la cereza y dejando de buena gana que Viktor lo alimentara con otra tarta.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo… ¿Cuándo y cómo te enamoraste de mí?-retomó el Slyhterin, porque como tal, siempre lograba lo que se proponía y en ese caso, era conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Desde primer año-contestó Yuuri para asombro de Viktor, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque de hecho estaba hablando-No lo recuerdas, pero casi nos sentamos juntos en el tren, hasta que otros niños te llamaron y te fuiste con ellos –reclamó, y Viktor experimentó una punzada de culpa porque era como Yuuri decía, no lo recordaba- Seguí viéndote en algunas de las clases sin atreverme a acercarme. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Eras Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, la rivalidad entre nuestras casas era bien conocida, sin mencionar que eres sangre pura. Y entonces…

-¿Y entonces?-repitió Viktor, deseoso por averiguar el resto.

Yuuri sonrió, señaló una tartita de crema con fresas y abrió la boca. Viktor se apresuró a acercársela para que le diera un buen mordisco, y Yuuri la saboreó gustoso entre ronroneos y relamiéndose los labios, ignorante de lo que estaba provocando en el alfa con su manera de actuar.

-El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Gyffindor contra Slytherin. Nunca había visto uno y ese fue toda una experiencia. Aunque ahora me pregunto qué tanto fue por el juego en sí y qué tanto por ti-enfatizó, recorriendo con su dedo índice desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla de Viktor, en una suave caricia que lo hizo sonrojar-Por lo general, los de primer año no suelen ser aceptados en el equipo, y tú no sólo lo lograste, sino que además te nombraron buscador y jugador estrella, y con razón. Verte volar fue fascinante. Tu cabello ondeando al viento, tu mirada llena de determinación, tu expresión concentrada… en el momento en que atrapaste la snitch, también te llevaste mi corazón.

Orgullo porque su omega se hubiera sentido atraído hacia él desde el principio, incluso sin saber que estaban destinados, un poco de pesar no intentar conocerlo desde antes, en combinación con afecto y cariño… todas esas emociones se mezclaban en el alfa, indicándole lo que ya sabía: que pasara lo que pasara, deseaba mantenerse al lado de Yuuri más que cualquier otra cosa. Y luego de esa confesión, Viktor sólo podía pensar en una forma para que el momento fuera absolutamente memorable. Yuuri pareció tener la misma idea, porque abandonó su silla para moverse hacia el regazo de su pareja, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y el Slytherin percibió su magnífica fragancia a vainilla, lavanda, hielo y especias, aturdiéndolo por unos instantes. Y de hecho, era tan intenso, que los alfas de otras mesas comenzaron a observarlos, lo que hizo reaccionar a Viktor, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

Lo normal era ver a Phichit paseando por Hogsmeade en compañía de Yuuri y de sus otros amigos. En esa ocasión, dadas las circunstancias, tuvo que hacer una excepción.

Se alegraba genuinamente por Yuuri. Su mejor amigo era no sólo un mago muy talentoso y hábil, sino también una persona muy valiente y leal, un digno representante de Gryffindor. Los dos se habían conocido durante su primer año y desde entonces fueron inseparables.

-Guang, Leo, ¿podrían adelantarse?- pidió a sus acompañantes, Hufflepuff omega y un Gryffindor beta, respectivamente- Quiero ver si Yuuri ya está en el tren.

-Apuesto a que sigue ocupado con Viktor-bromeó Leo- Los vi entrar a ese café en el que sólo hay parejas. No me extrañaría que esperaran hasta el último minuto para venir.

-Razón de más para asegurarme-dijo Phichit, dándole la razón, aunque en verdad reforzó sus ganas por buscar a Yuuri y que le contara todos los detalles de su cita con Viktor.

El joven beta recordó que alguna vez le preguntó en son de broma a Yuuri que haría si resultaba que Viktor Nikiforov era su pareja destinada y éste no supo que responder. ¿Quién hubiera pensando de hecho, sería una realidad?

" _Tal vez soy vidente y no lo sabía"_ pensó Phichit, admirando las palmas de sus manos _"Por eso saco buenas notas en adivinación… o porque siempre exagero mis predicciones…"_ rectificó, encogiéndose de hombros, deteniéndose en su camino al notar una cara conocida.

-¡Hey, Chris! –se acercó trotando al Ravenclaw- ¿Buscas a Viktor?

-A diferencia de algunos de ustedes, nosotros los prefectos tenemos responsabilidades- respondió en tono serio, aunque Phichit reconoció el deje de humor en su voz- Que lo encuentre por casualidad mientras patrullo, es otra historia.

-Ajá… por cierto, creí que tú también tuviste una cita, ¿asumo que como estás solo, no salió bien?

Chris colocó una expresión de indignación exagerada antes de que le ganara la risa.

-Eso depende tu definición de bien-rebatió satisfecho, y fue el turno de Phichit para aparentar estar escandalizado- Yo únicamente diré que esta ha sido una de mis visitas más memorables. Y voy a suponer, que lo mismo aplica para otros…-finalizó, centrando su atención en un compartimiento con la puerta a medio cerrar del que provenían una serie de ruidos.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se acercaron a inspeccionar y contemplaron la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ellos con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Sentado muy rígido y respirando agitadamente por la boca, se encontraba Viktor. Yuuri estaba sobre él abrazándolo, alternando entre restregar su mejilla contra la del Slytherin y llenarlo de besos. El aire estaba inundado por sus feromonas de omega de una manera tan intensa, que aún siendo un beta, Phichit fue capaz de olerlas. Y si él podía…

Chris emitió un gruñido, su alfa interno despertando por la tentación que representaba estar en presencia de un omega que soltaba su aroma tan abiertamente. Deseando impedir que algo malo ocurriera, Phichit le dio un fuerte codazo, ayudándolo a regresar a la realidad.

-Yo… yo… mejor voy a asegurarme que nadie más venga por aquí-se excusó rápidamente, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano y huyendo a toda prisa sin que Phichit hiciera por detenerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó?-cuestionó el Hufflepuff, entrando al compartimiento y cuidando de cerrar bien la puerta, para que no se escapara más de la fragancia de Yuuri-Ay no… ¿tomó cerveza de mantequilla?

-Ni siquiera fue un vaso completo-pronunció Viktor entre dientes, todavía con el omega aferrándose a él.

-Cierto, por eso aún está vestido-expresó Phichit-¿Pero a ti que te pasó?-inquirió, notando la tensión extrema en la postura de Viktor.

-Me hechicé a mí mismo.

Phichit arqueó las cejas, esperándose cualquier cosa menos esa explicación. Había escuchado todo tipo de historias en las que alfas se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, forzando tanto a omegas como betas, en algunas ocasiones. En el estado de Yuuri, claramente no sólo no podría negarse, sino que inconscientemente trató de seducir a Viktor.

-Apenas logramos llegar al tren-prosiguió el Slytherin-Cuando se me echó encima, tuve miedo de no poder controlarme y…-el terso ronroneo de Yuuri lo interrumpió y a pesar de estar petrificado, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo- ¡Has algo!

Phichit se precipitó a abrir la ventana, para después sacar su varita y pronunciar un hechizo que creó un pequeño remolino que movió por el compartimiento, ayudando a retirar en algo el aroma ahí. Luego, se dirigió a Yuuri y le aplicó un encantamiento aturdidor, acción que le hizo ser acreedor a un gruñido por parte de Viktor, al sentir que había atacado a su pareja.

-Hey, no me mires así-advirtió Phichit, sujetando a Yuuri para evitar que cayera, acomodándolo con cuidado en el asiento, al lado de Viktor-Era necesario, de lo contrario no te hubiera soltado en todo el camino.

-¿Va a estar bien?-quiso saber, tratando de girar la cabeza para contemplar al omega desmayado, sin éxito. Phichit asintió.

-Si no despierta para cuando el tren se detenga, llamaré a Minako. Por lo demás… un dolor de cabeza y su orgullo lastimado. Si acaso recuerda lo que pasó, va a estar muy apenado y creerá que quedó en vergüenza en frente de ti. Confío en que te portarás bien con él y lo calmarás.

-Claro que lo haré-prometió solemne, haciendo una corta pausa antes de continuar-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-el Hufflepuff asintió -Supongo que se debe a que Yuuri es mi omega, el olor sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para mí y si a eso le sumas que no me puedo mover, mi situación es francamente insoportable- sonrió amargamente-Quiero que me pongas a dormir también.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Phichit.

-Soy un alfa puro, con mi destinado junto a mí y su aroma rodeándome, incapaz de mover un músculo. Si no me hubiera paralizado a mí mismo…-frunció los labios- Créeme cuando te digo que esto es una auténtica tortura.

Phichit lo consideró seriamente por unos minutos. Finalmente, se puso de pie, apuntó a Viktor con su varita y pronunció fuerte y claro:

 _-¡Desmaius!_

El alfa cayó inconsciente de inmediato. Al igual que hiciera con Yuuri, Phichit lo acomodó en el asiento.

-Ustedes alfas y omegas sí que son complicados-observó en voz alta, sin que nadie le respondiera. Retrocedió un paso y pateó una caja, de pronto notando que el sitio estaba lleno de ellas- Vaya… ¡compraron todo Honeydukes! ¿Les molesta sí…?-se interrumpió, recordando que los otros dos presentes no podían escucharlo-Me encantan las bombas de caramelo…

Se dejó caer en el asiento frente a la pareja, y saboreando los dulces, reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, descubriendo que de hecho le agradaba Viktor. Hubiera sido muy fácil para el alfa simplemente dejarse llevar y justificarse en sus instintos o que había sido culpa del omega, pero no. Antes que perder el control y arriesgarse a lastimar a Yuuri, prefirió aplicarse un hechizo que lo contuviera. Para Phichit, eso hablaba muy bien de Viktor e indicaba que en serio quería a Yuuri y ponía su bienestar y su seguridad por sobre todo.

-No sé si soy vidente o no, sin embargo pronostico que ustedes dos serán muy felices juntos-profetizo, o más bien deseó con sinceridad, esbozando una gran sonrisa y tomando otro empaque de dulces., considerando convencer a Viktor de comprarle algunos más a cambio de darle información de Yuuri.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Y con esto concluye la cita. Más información acerca de la familia de Viktor y otros detalles importantes se verán en próximos capítulos, pero ya pueden ir formulando teorías al respecto. ¿Qué les parece Makkachin como elfo doméstico?

El manzano es la madera de la varita de Viktor porque le corresponde según su horóscopo celta, que dice: es una persona llamativa, atractiva, de aura agradable, coqueta, aventurera, sensible, siempre enamorada, quiere amar y ser amada, un compañero fiel y tierno. Y según la wikia de varitas: le van mejor a un dueño con grandes metas e ideales, el poseedor será una persona querida y de larga vida, los clientes de gran encanto personal son los que encuentran su varita ideal en una de madera de manzano. Creo que queda bien con Viktor Gracias a quienes me aconsejaron.

Squib: son los hijos de magos que nacen sin la capacidad de hacer magia.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Aquellos que conocían a Viktor Nikiforov, sabían que tenía un carácter despreocupado y relajado, que pocas veces tendía a mostrarse agresivo y territorial como otros alfas solían hacerlo. Sin embargo, si existía una ocasión en la que se permitía dar rienda suelta su competitividad y a sus ansias por demostrar su superioridad, era en el quidditch. Y vaya que tenía de qué presumir: seleccionado en el equipo de su casa como buscador durante su primer año, nombrado capitán en el cuarto y designado desde segundo como jugador más valioso… muchos estaban convencidos de que con su talento y habilidades naturales, sin duda llegaría a convertirse en profesional algún día.

Como capitán de Slytherin sabía cómo y cuándo imponerse, sin llegar a ser demasiado dominante o intimidar a sus compañeros. Al ser un alfa, esperaba que acataran sus órdenes y sin embargo, permanecía al pendiente de los otros, siempre alerta de que no estuvieran lastimados; y les exigía sin caer en lo irracional. Aún si se tomaba el quidditch en serio, no dejaba totalmente de lado su buen humor, por lo que era frecuente que al finalizar la práctica si la cancha no estaba reservada o disponían de tiempo libre, le permitiera a su equipo un periodo de recreo que solían emplear en jugar, persiguiéndose unos a otros o payaseando en sus escobas.

Viktor también tomó la decisión de aceptar omegas en el equipo, algo que los anteriores capitanes se rehusaron a consentir, llegando en algunos casos a incluir de manera exclusiva a alfas, pensando que, conforme a lo que los prejuicios establecían, éstos eran más aptos al desempeñar actividades físicas. Naturalmente, muchos lo cuestionaron al respecto, pero él se encargó de callarles la boca al obtener la copa de quidditch durante su primer año como capitán. Y que actualmente Slytherin permaneciera invicta, también ayudaba mucho.

Por esas y más razones, se había ganado exitosamente el cariño y el respeto de sus compañeros, los cuales sabían que podían contar con el apoyo de su capitán tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Y sin embargo en aquel día en particular, salvo por una persona, todo el equipo optó por mantenerse apartado.

─ Me dijiste que volara como si fuera un partido de verdad y eso hice─ señaló Yuri Plisetsky de mala gana.

─ Si así es como piensas jugar en un partido de verdad, entonces ni creas que voy a incluirte en el próximo─ lo rebatió el capitán.

─ ¡Atrapé la maldita snitch en sólo cinco minutos!

─ Y también derribaste a dos de tus compañeros y te interpusiste en el rango de visión del guardián en innumerables ocasiones─ lo reprendió el mayor, ya comenzando a impacientarse─ Eres peor que una bludger. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas anotaciones en contra podrían hacernos por tu culpa?

─ ¡Si atrapo la snitch nada de eso importará!

─ Yuri…─ gruñó Viktor, tensándose y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Puesto que Yuri era aún muy pequeño, no notó lo que el resto de sus compañeros sí. Viktor se estaba enfadando y un alfa en ese estado podía ser muy peligroso. Inconscientemente, el de cabellos plateados liberó su aroma para imponerse. En respuesta, los dos miembros omegas del equipo retrocedieron y se encogieron sobre sí mismos, imitados de manera más discreta por los alfas, que reconocían la superioridad del linaje puro de su capitán y no deseaban llamar su atención de manera negativa. Hasta los betas, incapaces de percibir el aroma a amenaza, estaban claramente nerviosos, temerosos de que aquella confrontación verbal pudiera desembocar en algo peor.

─ ¿Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la profesora Baranovskaya? ─ propuso tímidamente una chica, una omega de piel bronceada, cabello negro y rizado, y ojos cafés.

─ Si te mueves ahora y él se da cuenta, podría tomarlo como un desafío e intentar detenerte─ aconsejó Georgi, que a pesar de ser un beta, estaba más que familiarizado con el comportamiento de los alfas─ Es mejor dejar que se desahogue. Viktor jamás se ha descontrolado y no es la primera vez que él y Yuri discuten, así que no pasará a mayores.

─ Aunque honestamente, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan enojado.

Todos se giraron para contemplar al recién llegado. Christophe Giacometti observaba la escena a una prudente distancia, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mano en la barbilla, analizando el comportamiento de su amigo.

─ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ─ cuestionó Georgi, arqueando una ceja.

─ ¿Qué no es obvio? El siguiente partido es contra Ravenclaw, así que me enviaron a espiarlos─ informó con un guiño, riendo divertido ante las expresiones escandalizadas de los Slytherin─ No, ya en serio, me pidieron que revisara si la cancha ya estaba libre, pero viéndolos así…─ indicó a Viktor y Yuri con un movimiento de cabeza─ Creo que la respuesta es no. ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó? Dudo mucho que una discusión con el pequeñín bastara para alterar a Viktor tanto.

─ Podría ser que…─ empezó a decir un joven beta, de cabello rubio cenizo y el rostro repleto de pecas, aunque guardó silencio cuando las miradas de los demás se clavaron en él.

─ Antes de iniciar la práctica, el director Feltsman llamó a Viktor─ completó Mila, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su compañero en actitud protectora─ Antes de que Viktor entrara a su despacho, estaba de buen humor. Imagino que lo regañaron y por eso se enfadó.

─ Claro que no─ argumentaron Chris y Georgi al mismo tiempo, y hasta hicieron un ademán en perfecta sincronía que le daba veracidad a sus palabras.

A ambos les constaba que su amigo pocas veces se tomaba en serio los regaños y los castigos del director, quien además era su padrino. De modo que era más bien improbable que esa fuera la causa de su enojo.

─ ¿Y si hubo algún problema con Katsuki?

Quien habló fue el otro omega del equipo, un jovencito cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, que no bien planteó la cuestión, corrió a refugiarse tras Mila. Chris y Georgi intercambiaron una mirada, decidiendo que en efecto, era lo más lógico.

─ ¿Sabes si han discutido últimamente? ─ preguntó Christophe a Georgi, quien pasaba más tiempo con Viktor, puesto que estaban en la misma casa y compartían las mismas clases.

─ No realmente, aunque pudiera ser que Viktor no me lo contara ─respondió al cabo de unos minutos─ Pero lo dudo mucho. Son destinados, almas gemelas perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué iban a discutir?─ concluyó suspirando y llevándose las manos al pecho.

El Ravenclaw abría la boca para argumentar al respecto, cuando un grito indignado los puso en alerta. Yuri Plisetsky pasó entre ellos hecho una furia y sin prestarles atención, todavía rumiando el coraje por el regaño. El resto de los presentes le dedicaron a su capitán miradas cautelosas, a la expectativa.

─ Eso es todo por hoy─ decretó el alfa, con los ojos cerrados y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Por su tono, era evidente que cualquiera que fuera la causa de su enojo, continuaba más que latente─ Pueden retirarse. Descansen y nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento.

El equipo no esperó más para prácticamente huir. La excepción fue Mila, quien tenía toda la intención de quedarse a desentrañar el misterio del mal humor de su capitán.

─De hecho, sería mejor que te marcharas también─ recomendó Georgi.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ protestó Mila, indignada.

─ Georgi tiene razón. Un alfa enojado puede ser peligroso, sobre todo si es uno puro como Viktor─ secundó Chris, sin convencer en lo absoluto a la pelirroja─ Y antes de que digas nada, si Georgi y yo nos quedamos, es porque Viktor está más familiarizado con nosotros que contigo, así que es menos probable que en el peor de los casos llegara a atacarnos.

─ Además, somos prefectos y podemos pedir ayuda si es necesario─ completó Georgi, mostrando discretamente una moneda que a simple vista, no tenía nada de especial.

─ ¡Está bien! Pero tendrás que contarme luego─ lo amenazó Mila, sosteniendo su escoba como si más bien fuera su bate de golpeadora.

Y mientras Mila abandonaba la cancha, Viktor se desquitaba guardando en su estuche correspondiente la bludger a la que Yuri Plisetsky le robó su función durante la práctica. Christophe y Georgi intercambiaron una mirada, debatiendo silenciosamente si sería conveniente acercarse o aguardar a que el otro los notara. Al final, un gruñido de frustración por parte del alfa de cabellos plateados fue lo que los hizo reaccionar. Reticente, Chris dio el primer paso…

─ ¿Por qué te quedas atrás?

─Porque tú eres el alfa, ¿qué no se supone que las confrontaciones son lo suyo?

Puesto que los tres se conocían desde muy pequeños, pocas veces acataban el "típico" comportamiento propio a sus géneros secundarios. Sin embargo, esa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Georgi prefería adoptar el rol de seguidor, para contrariedad de Chris, aunque en el fondo comprendía sus motivos. El instinto de supervivencia ante todo.

Resignado, el alfa Ravenclaw avanzó hasta quedar a poca distancia de su amigo, con Georgi detrás de él. Chris liberó su aroma de manera sutil para presentarse, señalándole a Viktor que estaba ahí y que no tenía deseos de pelear ni desafiarlo. Viktor reaccionó, identificando el olor y notando que sus amigos se encontraban presentes, si bien era más que obvio que continuaba tenso.

─ Ah, Chris, Georgi…─ comenzó a hablar, sacudiendo la cabeza, como regresando lentamente a la realidad─ Lo siento, la práctica se prolongó más de lo debido, pero Ravenclaw puede entrar ahora. Y tú, Georgi, deberías irte a descansar como los demás. Te recomendaría que también fueras a la enfermería sólo por si acaso, ese golpe que te diste cuando Yuri te derribó, tuvo que ser muy doloroso.

─ Me siento perfectamente─ repuso el joven beta con cautela─ Más importante, ¿qué te pasó hoy?

─No tengo idea de a qué te refieres─ respondió evasivo, frunciendo el ceño y terminando de cerrar el estuche con las pelotas de quidditch.

─ Vamos, Viktor… somos nosotros─ expresó Chris, haciendo un ademán que los abarcaba a los tres─ ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea.

El aludido alternó en observar a uno y otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, para finalmente soltar un suspiro y esbozar una media sonrisa, inseguro de si sentirse agradecido o molesto por la insistencia de sus amigos. Viktor echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, con el fin de asegurarse que eran los únicos en la cancha.

─ Van a quitarme a Yuuri─ dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a los otros dos por lo sombrío de su tono.

─O…oye, espera un minuto─ Georgi fue el primero en hablar, poniendo su incredulidad de manifiesto─ ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes dos son destinados? ¿Por qué querría alguien separarlos? Eso no…─ guardó silencio, limitándose a negar con la cabeza. Aún si era un beta, encontraba la sola idea de que separaran a una pareja de alfa y omega destinados aberrante.

─ ¿Fue para eso que el director Feltsman te llamó? ─ inquirió Chris, y como Viktor gruñó al oírlo referirse a su padrino, el ravenclaw supo que iba por buen camino─ Honestamente, si Yakov quisiera alejarte de Yuuri, lo habría hecho desde que… el incidente ocurrió.

Por "el incidente" se refería a la situación con la amortentia. Como buena parte de la escuela parecía estar empecinada en opinar que los sentimientos de Viktor hacia Yuuri se debían al filtro de amor, pasó a convertirse en un tema que irritaba de sobremanera al primero y entristecía profundamente al segundo, así que los amigos de la pareja trataban de evitarlo en la medida de lo posible.

─Yakov no es el que quiere separarme de MI Yuuri ─aclaró, con un deje de posesividad en la voz al referirse a su omega─ Pero es lo que acabará consiguiendo. Va a avisarles a mis padres.

Bajo otras circunstancias y si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa, tanto Chris como Georgi le dirían a su amigo que simplemente estaba exagerando y que nada iba a pasar… pero no podían. Puesto que ambos pertenecían a familias sangre pura, estaban más que acostumbrados a la manera de pensar de algunos, para los que el linaje y el apellido lo eran todo y que jamás consentirían admitir como pareja de uno de los suyos a un nacido de muggles. Un claro ejemplo de dos personas pertenecientes a ese grupo, eran los padres de Viktor.

─ Mi Yuuri es maravilloso, pero ellos jamás verán más allá de que es un…─ apretó los puños con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase, si bien los otros dos lograron comprenderlo─ ¡Y no tendría que ser así! Recién comenzamos a conocernos y nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, ¿cómo se supone que deba renunciar a él?

─Bueno, ¿quizás no tengas que hacerlo? ─sugirió Georgi, tratando inútilmente de sonar optimista─ Es decir, Yuuri no es cualquier omega, es tu pareja destinada.

─ Eso no ha sido impedimento en el pasado─ repuso frunciendo el ceño─ Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Por ser también originaria de Rusia, la familia Popovich poseía una cierta conexión con los Nikiforov y estaba igualmente al tanto de los aspectos menos favorecedores y más obscuros de su historia. En el caso de Georgi, algunos de éstos le fueron conferidos por el mismo Viktor.

─Lo que no entiendo, es por qué si el director sabe cómo son tus padres, ha decidido contarles─ cuestionó Christophe, quien igualmente conocía del tema gracias a su amigo.

─ Según él, "es el curso de acción más adecuado a seguir" ─ repitió textualmente, imitando el tono de su padrino─ Como es tan inusual que un alfa y un omega destinados se encuentren, y más porque Yuuri y yo "somos todavía tan jóvenes" ─ marcó las comillas en el aire y rodó los ojos─ Avisar a las familias es su obligación. Desde su punto de vista, es preferible que mis padres se enteren por él y por Lilia que por otras personas. Aún así, no estoy de acuerdo─ se alejó unos pasos, dándoles la espalda─ Desde que Yuuri y yo estamos juntos, todos han querido opinar al respecto: que si es incorrecto, que si se debe a la amortentia…─ gruñó al recordar la dichosa poción─ O que nuestro comportamiento no es el apropiado, que si nos aburriremos en unas semanas o en un par de meses… ¡Y estoy harto! ¡Mi relación con Mí omega únicamente tendría que ser concerniente para nosotros dos!

Viktor requirió cubrirse el rostro con sus manos temblorosas, como si eso le ayudara en algo para calmarse. Discretamente, Georgi sacó la moneda y apunto a ella con su varita, a lo que Chris negó con la cabeza. Por lo general, un alfa pocas veces solía mostrarse vulnerable frente a otros. Que Viktor se atreviera a externar tan abiertamente sus preocupaciones con ellos implicaba que les tenía una gran confianza, no podían arriesgarse a pedir ayuda y que alguien más lo viera así.

─ Voy a asumir que ya has pensando en un plan ─ supuso el Ranveclaw─ Es como habías dicho, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que lograrías que Yuuri se enamorara de ti antes de que terminara el quinto año, y es más que obvio que lo conseguiste.

El comentario de Chris le arrancó a Viktor una sonrisa genuina, aunque su alegría no duró mucho.

─ Por el momento, lo único que se me ocurre es raptar a Yuuri y que huyamos a Brasil, dónde viviremos descubriendo nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas en el Amazonas─ admitió divertido, con los otros dos creyendo que de hecho, su amigo era perfectamente capaz de llevar a la práctica sus palabras─ Hablando en serio, cada día que paso con Yuuri y entre más aprendo de él, más me fascina. Yuuri simplemente es _… amazing_ ─ expresó con entusiasmo, un enorme contraste a la actitud enfadada que estuvo mostrando desde el inicio del entrenamiento de quidditch, y hasta inconscientemente liberó sus feromonas. Tal era el efecto que su adorado omega tenía en él, aún si éste no se encontraba presente, y era el doble de asombroso al considerar que ni siquiera estaban enlazados.

─ Te debo una disculpa ─ dijo Chris, visiblemente apenado, y el otro alfa lo contempló, perplejo─ La verdad, desde que supe que estabas interesado en Yuuri pude haberte ayudado mucho más en lugar de sólo escucharte y consolarte cuando tus estrategias para acercarte a él fallaban.

Ya que podía reflexionarlo bien, Christophe reconoció que su apoyo fue relativamente pobre, y es que era muy entretenido ver que todos y cada uno de los intentos de Viktor fueran saboteados sin querer por el mismo Yuuri. Tal vez, de comportarse de otra forma, habría podido hacer que el distraído Gryffindor notara los sentimientos de Viktor y que ambos descubrieran que eran destinados desde mucho antes, ahorrándole a su amigo la frustración que le llevó a beberse la amortentia en primer lugar.

─ Yo también─ continuó Georgi─ Todo pasó por mi culpa. Si no hubiera estado tan dolido por mi ruptura con Anya…─su voz se quebró por unos instantes, pese a lo cual no derramó ni una sola lágrima al referirse a su ex-novia en meses, lo que representaba un gran logro─ No habría tratado de preparar esa poción de amor, y tú no me hubieras llevado con la profesora Okukawa, exponiéndote a… bueno, ya sabes.

─ Pero las cosas serán diferentes─ prometió el alfa rubio, esbozando una gran sonrisa, siendo imitado por Georgi─ Por que en ésta ocasión, te ayudaremos en todo lo posible.

─ Todo sea por proteger el amor verdadero─ asintió el beta, conmovido.

Viktor enmudeció, incapaz de de expresar con palabras cuánto significaba para él que sus amigos más cercanos le dijeran eso. De modo qué, dejándose llevar por la emoción, se arrojó sobre los dos y los atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Esos chicos eran dos de las personas en las qué más confiaba y al tenerlos de su lado, de pronto ya no se sentía tan solo y atrapado.

─ ¿Saben que es lo más triste? ─ preguntó Viktor, una vez que los soltó─ ¡Que aún no he podido besar a Yuuri!

─ ¿Oh? Pero si durante el regreso de la visita a Hogsmeade la semana pasada, ustedes…

─ ¡Eso no cuenta! ─ protestó Viktor, haciendo un puchero─ Yuuri estaba bajo la influencia de la cerveza de mantequilla, y yo tuve que hechizarme para no sucumbir a mis instintos.

─ ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ─ protestó Georgi, colocando su mano en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, para enfatizar más su indignación.

─ Por que te pasaste el paseo entero buscando el regalo perfecto para convencer a Anya de regresar contigo─ rememoró Christophe, ocasionando que el beta derramara una lágrima─ Y después, lloraste durante todo el viaje de vuelta porque ninguno de tus obsequios potenciales te parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

─ ¿Podemos reenfocarnos en lo más urgente, por favor? ─ intervino Viktor─ ¡Necesito planear el escenario ideal para mi primer beso con Yuuri!

Para muchos magos y brujas tradicionalistas que valoraban su linaje por encima de cualquier cosa, Viktor era un traidor por elegir a su omega, con lo cual esencialmente condenaba a que la estirpe sangre pura de los Nikiforov se extinguiera. Y con él, Christophe y en especial Georgi, cuya familia mantenía los viejos prejuicios mucho más arraigados que los Giacometti, se arriesgaban a que los condenaran también por apoyarlo. Ellos eran plenamente conscientes, pero concedían que cosas como la felicidad de un ser querido y la lealtad entre amigos, eran más preciadas que algo tan subjetivo como lo era la pureza de la sangre mágica.

* * *

Ser director de Hogwarts era un cargo que si bien automáticamente le confería a quien lo desempeñara respeto, admiración y algunos privilegios, también lo forzaba a cumplir con muchas responsabilidades y eso a Yakov Feltsman, dirigente actual del colegio, le constaba de primera mano.

El hombre echó un vistazo a su alrededor y gruñó por lo bajo, centrándose en vaciar su copa de vino para ver si así podía hacer su situación más llevadera. Se encontraba en la mansión Nikiforov, en una cena organizada en honor al cumpleaños del Ministro de Magia. La celebración oficial se llevaría a cabo en unos días, de modo que éste se trataba de un festejo pequeño con invitados selectos, entre los cuales se encontraban naturalmente Yakov, Lilia, otros empleados del ministerio y amigos cercanos de la familia.

Yakov se hallaba en compañía de un pequeño grupo que consistía principalmente de alfas. Entre ellos se hallaba el ministro y si bien era el invitado de honor, parecía ser justo lo contrario. El hombre apenas y participaba en la conversación, limitándose a responder cuando se referían a él empleando un tono demasiado alegre y riéndose con excesivo entusiasmo de las bromas y comentarios que los demás realizaban, como si estuviera desesperado por encajar.

Por la naturaleza de su cargo, Yakov requirió tratar con el ministro en innumerables ocasiones, y pudo comprobar que era un buen hombre y muy capaz, que por lo general prefería evadir las confrontaciones. A pesar de ser sangre pura, el ministro era un beta, razón por la cual Yakov estaba seguro que guardaba un cierto complejo de inferioridad y gustaba de rodearse de alfas poderosos y de considerable estatus, como si la asociación lo ayudara a sentirse más digno. Honestamente, Yakov encontraba su actitud exasperante y en varias ocasiones llegó a aconsejarlo al respecto sin ningún resultado. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía problemas más importantes que lidiar con la falta de confianza del máximo líder del mundo mágico.

Contarles a los padres de su ahijado que Viktor, su único hijo, tenía una pareja destinada era una cosa. Lo complicado, sería hacer que aceptaran a Yuuri Katsuki, sobre todo porque debía mencionar las inusuales circunstancias bajo las cuales se dio el feliz descubrimiento. Esperando conseguirlo, ideó una estrategia junto con Lilia en la que él se encargaría de conversar con Alexander, el padre de Viktor, y ella con Irina. Puesto que el matrimonio de alfas estaban convencidos que no se tomarían a bien que el omega de Viktor no fuera un mago sangre pura, decidieron informarles durante la cena, suponiendo que el estar rodeados de gente en su mansión y el siguiente festejo oficial del ministro los limitarían si acaso querían tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato. Para ellos, la apariencia lo era todo y jamás se atreverían a ventilar problemas familiares en público.

" _Me acercaré discretamente y le diré que tengo que hablar con él_ " recapituló el alfa mayor _"Le contaré del incidente con el filtro de amor, y haré énfasis en que fue un accidente y el antídoto le fue administrado a Vitya de inmediato, luego… voy a mencionar que si se puede rescatar algo bueno de aquello, es que Vitya halló a su omega y que ni cuando aprendió a volar en su escoba lo vi tan feliz"_ hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas, porque la siguiente parte era la más difícil _"Cuando me pregunten del omega en cuestión, insistiré en que es un joven excepcional y un mago muy talentoso, que es muy inteligente y responsable y que tiene toda la lógica y sentido común que a Vitya le hacen falta. Después, se que querrá saber a qué familia pertenece, y entonces…"_

─ ¡Yakov!

El aludido reconoció la voz como la de su anfitrión. Alexander Nikiforov se acercó a él dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Físicamente, padre e hijo eran prácticamente idénticos, con la diferencia de que el cabello de Alexander era negro. Aún si ya no era un jovencito, el cabeza de familia actual de los Nikiforov continuaba siendo un hombre atractivo que invariablemente llamaba la atención. Carismático y despreocupado, también había pasado algunos rasgos de su personalidad a su hijo. La distinción principal radicaba en que mientras uno creció abrazando las ideas de superioridad de la sangre, el otro en algún punto y por algún motivo misterioso, decidió separarse de dichas creencias. Qué inspiró a su ahijado para desarrollar una opinión tan contraria a la de sus padres y numerosos antepasados, Yakov lo desconocía.

─ ¿Por qué tan serio? ¡Es una fiesta! Relajarte un poco no te hará daño─ expresó, dándole una serie de palmaditas amistosas en el hombro, a lo que el viejo alfa le respondió frunciendo el ceño─ Apuesto que preferirías estar trabajando en tu despacho.

─ Socializar no es lo mío─ repuso secamente, bajando su copa, y su anfitrión se apresuró a hacer una señal para que Makkachin, el elfo doméstico, le llevara una llena─ Además, hay mucho que hacer en Hogwarts.

─ Sí, seguro que Vitya debe tenerte muy ocupado─ bromeó Alexander, y por suerte hacía mucho que Yakov había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones, porque de lo contrario se habría delatado─ Últimamente no se ha metido en problemas, ¿o sí?

Algo en su expresión hizo reír a Alexander, quien simplemente asumió se debía a la posibilidad de que Viktor estuviera planeando una nueva travesura, y no porque Yakov supiera que su ahijado era capaz de huir con el joven Katsuki a algún lugar recóndito en América del Sur si sus padres no se tomaban bien lo que estaba por contarles.

─ Irina y yo hemos estado conversando, y pensamos que es momento de comenzar a buscarle una pareja potencial a Vitya.

Yakov se paralizó, como si de pronto le hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificante. Alexander se encogió de hombros, ajeno a su incomodidad.

─ Naturalmente, estamos de acuerdo en que lo principal es que Vitya se enfoque en sus estudios, así que no te preocupes, cualquier compromiso se declarará de manera oficial después de que se gradúe─ prosiguió en completa calma─ Es una pena que las hijas de los Giacometti ya estén comprometidas y Christophe resultara ser alfa, como se lleva tan bien con Vitya, era la mejor opción. O el hijo menor de los Popovich también era una buena alternativa. Lástima que es un beta ─expresó distraídamente, saludando con un ademán a un compañero de trabajo que pasó a su lado─ ¿No sabes si a Viktor le interesa alguien en especial?

─ ¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa eso? ─le soltó Yakov, claramente a la defensiva, reprendiéndose por no aprovechar la oportunidad y contarle de Vitya y Yuuri Katsuki de una vez por todas.

Lejos de ofenderse o molestarse por la contestación tan brusca, Alexander dejó escapar una carcajada, demasiado acostumbrado ya al carácter severo y los enojos constantes del padrino de su hijo.

─No, por supuesto que no. Vitya nunca discutiría ese tipo de cosas contigo─ comentó con humor─ Pero te agradecería que si llegas a enterarte de algo me lo contaras. Lo que Irina y yo más queremos, es que Vitya encuentre a una pareja digna de él que lo haga feliz, idealmente un omega de buena familia.

Para Yakov, esa última frase lo decidió todo. Aún si no fue mencionado abiertamente, comprendió que Alexander se refería a un omega proveniente de un linaje de sangre pura, lo cual automáticamente descartaba al joven Katsuki.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Alexander se despidió y acudió a buscar a su esposa, quien en esos momentos conversaba animadamente con Lilia. Irina entonces se excusó para acompañar a su marido y convivir con el resto de los invitados. Yakov intercambió una rápida mirada con Lilia y luego de cerciorarse de que los Nikiforov no les prestaban más atención, se acercó a su mujer.

─ No hablaste con Irina─ afirmó más que preguntar.

─ Y tú tampoco con Alexander─ contraatacó Lilia.

─ No parecía ser el momento o el lugar apropiado─ justificó, pasándose una mano por la amplia frente, ignorando que de hecho ambos habían decidido antes lo contrario─ ¿Qué hay de ti?

─ No parecía ser el momento o el lugar apropiado─ repitió Lilia con voz monótona─ Aunque honestamente, dudo que alguna vez llegue a ser el momento o el lugar apropiados. Sobre todo porque Irina me contó de las intenciones que ella y Alexander tienen para Viktor─ murmuró, y como Yakov no inquirió al respecto, intuyó que estaba al tanto del tema─ Yakov, me preocupa. Vitya y Katsuki son demasiado jóvenes y ni siquiera están enlazados, pero la unión entre ellos ya es demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué pasará si en serio llegan a separarlos?

Yakov no pudo responderle. Había llegado a escuchar historias de parejas destinadas que por causas externas fueron apartadas y las consecuencias tanto para el alfa como para el omega fueron desastrosas. De ninguna manera permitiría que Vitya, su ahijado que era el hijo que nunca pudo tener, pasara por un dolor así. Y basándose en la expresión de Lilia, ella pensaba de la misma forma.

De manera discreta, extendió su mano hacia su esposa, quien al instante la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos. Sin pronunciar palabra, la pareja de alfas prometió que apoyarían a Viktor y a Yuuri Katsuki y defenderían su derecho a estar juntos.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Al escribir este capítulo me puse a pensar…. Viktor sería el equivalente a Draco, y Chris y Georgi a Crabbe y Goyle, con la diferencia de que Viktor si bien suele asumir el liderazgo y los otros dos lo siguen, nunca los ha visto ni los ha tratado como seguidores. Y en el fondo, Yakov y Lilia shippean y aprueban el Viktuuri.

¿Qué opinan del plan de Viktor de huir a Brasil junto con Yuuri? Si tienen sugerencias o planes alternos por favor coméntenlos XD

Una disculpa para los que esperaban ver a Yuuri en éste capítulo, les prometo que volverá a aparecer en el próximo y que veremos temas más felices.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

La primera señal para los compañeros Slytherin de Viktor de que algo andaba mal, fue que en aquella mañana se sentó con ellos en lugar de al lado de Yuuri en la mesa de Gryffindor. La segunda…

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Viktor parpadeó lentamente, volviendo a la realidad y contemplando a un muy enojado Yuri a su lado. El rubio gruñó y apartó su plato de cereales cubierto de copos de nieve. El alfa musitó una disculpa y bajó su varita, manteniendo la vista clavada en otro punto del Gran Comedor. En cualquier momento llegarían las lechuzas con las cartas y paquetes de las familias de los estudiantes y el joven alfa estaba casi seguro que recibiría algo.

Hacía algunos días que Yakov y Lilia regresaron de su reunión con motivo del cumpleaños del Ministro. Viktor los estuvo evitando en la medida de lo posible en parte porque seguía enojado con ellos, y en parte porque temía comprobar que en serio lo habían delatado.

El sonido del aleteo de las lechuzas lo puso sobre aviso y alzó la vista. Una parvada de aves entró al comedor, dejando caer todo tipo de paquetes y cartas frente a los estudiantes. Sin poder evitarlo, Viktor divisó a Yuuri sosteniendo una cajita blanca y sus miradas se cruzaron. El Gryffindor le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y lo saludó con la mano. Todas las preocupaciones de Viktor se borraron de golpe y no perdió tiempo en corresponderle el gesto, ignorando que a su lado Yuri hacía una mueca de disgusto, Georgi suspiraba, conmovido, y Mila bostezaba sin prestarles mucha atención.

Finalmente, una magnífica lechuza blanca dejó caer un sobre frente al alfa. Viktor se apresuró a sujetarlo y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Pudo justificar no acompañar a Yuuri argumentando de que quería estar cerca de su equipo para elevar su moral y compañerismo con motivo del próximo partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw, si bien la verdad era que no deseaba estar cerca de su omega cuando recibiera la carta, temiendo que pudiera ser un vociferador que gritara todo tipo de cosas terribles contra su pareja destinada, o que hasta contuviera un maleficio destinado a afectar a Yuuri. Por tal motivo, corrió a refugiarse en un pasillo solitario y procedió a analizar el sobre con su varita.

En apariencia, era perfectamente normal. Con reticencia, lo abrió y sacó un trozo de pergamino, reconociendo al instante la elegante caligrafía de su madre. Comenzó a leer, examinando palabra por palabra y entre más avanzaba, más se impresionaba. Una vez que terminó, volvió a hojearla una, dos… tres veces antes de llegar a una conclusión y salir corriendo nuevamente.

* * *

— ¡Yakov, Yakov, Yakov!

—Contraseña— pidió la gárgola en la entrada.

— ¡Matryoshka!—exclamó Viktor, y la estatua de piedra se apartó, si acaso luciendo más severa de lo normal.

El ansioso joven entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso y los retratos de los antiguos directores en las paredes murmuraron molestos acerca de su falta de modales, pero simplemente los ignoró.

— ¡Yakov!

El viejo alfa se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, rodeado por libros y escritos. De mala gana, soltó la pluma, que siguió escribiendo sola, para prestar atención a su ahijado.

—Vitya, deja de gritar. Te oí la primera vez.

— ¿Ya viste esto?—cuestionó, mostrándole la carta y encaramándose en el escritorio.

—Lo haría… ¡Si dejaras de agitar ese papel en mi cara! —lo reprendió y Viktor, obedientemente, dejó el papel sobre los documentos que su padrino revisaba y retrocedió, parándose muy derecho y con las manos en la espalda. Yakov no se lo creyó, pero igualmente tomó la carta:

" _ **Querido Vitya:**_

 _ **Voy a suponer te mantienes fiel a tu costumbre de no escribirnos porque eres un alfa de ideales firmes y consideras innecesario hacerlo a menos que ocurra algún incidente de importancia, nada que ver con que lo hayas olvidado, ¿verdad? Pero a veces un simple 'Todo bien, sin novedades', sería más que suficiente. Tu padre dice que exagero y que debo darte tu espacio, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi único cachorro. De cualquier manera, la reunión con el Ministro en nuestra casa salió de maravilla. Nos reencontramos con amigos que hace mucho no veíamos y recibimos un par de invitaciones para pasar las vacaciones, así que no vayas a hacer ningún plan, tu asistencia es requerida. Sé que estás ocupado con el quidditch y preparándote para los TIMOS, pero podrías hacerte de un poco de tiempo para escribirnos más seguido, hasta Makkachin extraña tener noticias tuyas. Te echamos de menos y esperamos verte pronto.**_

 _ **P.D: Lilia hará un hechizo detector tanto en tú persona como en tu equipaje antes de subir al tren al fin de clases, así que ni te molestes en intentar traer alguna criatura OTRA VEZ.**_

 _ **Con cariño, tu madre que te extraña."**_

Yakov concluyó su lectura y contempló a su ahijado arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué me enseñas esto?

— ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡No dicen nada de Yuuri!—expresó, enfadando a algunos de los retratos por que se refiriera al director actual en un tono tan familiar—Lilia y tú… no les contaron, ¿verdad?

—No era el momento apropiado—replicó secamente, haciendo un ademán que ocasionó que un libro saliera volando de una repisa alta a la palma de su mano—Lilia y yo decidimos…

— ¡Yakov!

El mayor fue interrumpido por el grito entusiasta del Slytherin, quien se le arrojó encima, quedando trepado sobre el escritorio y derribando varios frascos de tinta, pergaminos y otros objetos en medio de su efusividad.

— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!—repitió una y otra vez Viktor, y tan feliz estaba, que llegó a besar la amplia frente del alfa adulto—Por eso es que Lilia y tú son mis padrinos favoritos.

— ¡Somos los únicos que tienes! —le recordó Yakov, empujándolo y sujetando la pluma, que seguía escribiendo y había machado todo el escritorio con frases inconexas—Y te advierto que de cualquier forma, Lilia y yo pensamos hablar con tus padres. Hasta entonces, espero que no hagas nada imprudente y seas discreto.

— ¡Descuida, Yakov! Lo prometo, seré tan prudente y discreto, que te olvidarás que estudio aquí.

El director refunfuñó, perfectamente consciente de la tendencia de su ahijado a no recordar sus promesas. Por otra parte, Viktor estaba feliz. Yakov le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, y sería libre para estar al lado de su querido omega sin preocupaciones. Además de que podría centrar su atención en asuntos más importantes, como planear su primer beso con Yuuri.

Originalmente, Viktor quería entregarle la snitch dorada a Yuuri tras ganar el partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw para declarar que le dedicaba su victoria. Luego, lo besaría frente a todos para que conseguir que el momento fuera memorable. Sin embargo, tras su plática con Yakov, tuvo que reconsiderarlo ya que dicho plan no necesariamente podría catalogarse como discreto. Por suerte, otro de los puntos fuertes de Viktor era su perseverancia.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Georgi! Sólo necesito una cucharada, tal vez menos.

El beta se limitó a alzar por encima de su cabeza un pequeño frasquito relleno con un líquido dorado, y después lo aferró contra su pecho cuando el otro empezó a dar saltar para quitárselo.

Recién llegaban a la sala común de clase de pociones. Con motivo de los TIMOS, la profesora Okukawa preparó una lección especialmente extenuante que involucró identificar distintas pociones con sus ingredientes y concluyó con que tuvieran que preparar una poción herbovitalizante*. Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, ofreció como premio al estudiante que elaborara la mejor pócima un frasquito de Felix Felicis, "suerte líquida".

En ese momento, Viktor agradeció no tomar la clase con Yuuri o Chris, puesto que ambos eran especialmente hábiles en dicha materia, por lo que ingenuamente creyó que sus posibilidades para obtener el tan anhelado premio se incrementaban, si bien pronto se percató de su error. Y es que por todos sus múltiples talentos, Viktor era pésimo en pociones.

Al final, Minako lo felicitó (o quiso verlo como una felicitación) por preparar una poción capaz de convertir no sólo la planta que debía revivir en cenizas, sino también la tierra y la maceta. De cualquier forma, Georgi terminó siendo el ganador, por lo que Viktor intentaba convencerlo por todos los medios de que le diera un poco del Felix Felicis, para así lograr que su primer beso con Yuuri marchara a la perfección, pero el obstinado beta se rehusaba a hacerle caso.

—Te dije que no. Necesito toda la suerte líquida posible, es muy importante…

—Para recuperar el amor de Anya—se quejó Viktor, rodando los ojos—Mira, Georgi, si te soy sincero, no creo que la poción te ayude.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó indignado.

—Bueno, se supone que actúa aumentando tu suerte cuando ya tienes las capacidades para lograr tus metas o volviendo favorables tus circunstancias si no son buenas.

— ¿Y tu punto es…?

Viktor le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Que volver con Anya no depende de ti, sino de ella—ante sus palabras, Georgi abrió los ojos y la boca de la impresión, como si acabara de escuchar una impactante revelación. Viktor prosiguió—Y es más que obvio que ya no quiere nada contigo…—el beta se llevó una mano al pecho—Así que, sería mejor aprovechar la poción en algo que sí puede funcionar, como…

— ¡Eres un idiota, Viktor!

Georgi se apartó a toda prisa y abandonó corriendo la sala, casi embistiendo a Mila que se disponía a entrar. La chica arqueó las cejas, confundida, y luego se dirigió al alfa de ojos azules.

— ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste?

— ¿Por qué asumes que fue algo que yo hice?

—Porque te conozco y sé que tienes la sensibilidad de un troll. ¡Georgi! ¡Espera!

Tras lo cual, la pelirroja se apresuró a seguir al desconsolado joven, dejando a Viktor perplejo y dudoso. Sólo dijo la verdad, ¿por qué Georgi siempre tenía que reaccionar así cuando se trataba de Anya? Si ella fuera su pareja destinada, o al menos tuviera buen carácter lo entendería, pero Anya era una bruja, en más de un sentido.

—Pudiste simplemente obligarlo a que te entregara la poción.

Yuri Plisetsky presenció todo desde un sitio privilegiado frente a la chimenea. Viktor suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado. En teoría, Yuri tenía razón. Dado su estatus como alfa puro, reforzado por el linaje de su familia, aún si Georgi era un beta no habría tenido muchos problemas para imponerse y quitarle el Felix Felicis, sin embargo se negaba a emplear ese tipo de medidas tan sucias.

—No soy esa clase de alfa y nunca lo seré.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —cuestionó Plisetsky,

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor—respondió Viktor, sin ánimos de entrar en detalles.

Ahora, además de idear la manera perfecta para que se diera su primer beso con Yuuri, tendría que agregar: "reconciliarme con Georgi" a su lista de pendientes.

* * *

Viktor no vio a su compañero sino hasta el día siguiente, específicamente, hasta la práctica de quidditch y le sorprendió que éste se mostrara emocionado y muy decidido. Y no sólo él, el resto del equipo parecía bastante agitado.

— ¿Es que no lo sabes? —Mila se le acercó— ¡Hay reclutadores en las gradas!

El capitán buscó con la mirada y divisó a Lilia junto a un grupo de desconocidos. Algunos conversaban entre ellos o con Lilia y otros usaban binoculares que flotantes para poder ver hacia el campo mientras tenían las manos libres y tomaban notas. Y no eran ellos los únicos observadores…

— ¡Oh, por Dios!—exclamó uno de los cazadores del equipo—¡Ahí está Wood, del Puddlemere United! ¿Creen que quiera firmarme mi escoba?

—¡Y la entrenadora de las Arpías de Holyhead!—indicó la guardiana— Es de los pocos equipos con jugadoras omegas activas que no sólo las fichan pro inclusión. ¡Quiero jugar ahí algún día!

No era infrecuente que profesionales acudieran a ver los partidos o entrenamientos en búsqueda de futuras promesas. Viktor mismo, pese a estar en quinto año, ya había conversado con un par. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba del todo y otro vistazo a Georgi le ayudó a descubrir qué era.

Mientras los demás centraban su atención en los invitados, Georgi tenía la suya en otro sitio. Viktor gruñó por lo bajo al reconocer a Anya en las gradas contemplando el campo de juego con evidente desinterés. Tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, el alfa se le acercó al beta.

—Dime que no tomaste el Felix Felicis—murmuró entre dientes, mezcla de orden y súplica.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

—Georgi…

—Es justo como dijiste, la poción ha hecho mis circunstancias más favorables para convencer a Anya de que regresemos—pronunció muy determinado—Y antes de que me saques del juego, no he violado ninguna regla. Ésta es una práctica, no un partido oficial. Si no quieres que los otros sospechen que algo anda mal, será mejor que empecemos. ¡Sé que hoy volaré como nunca!

Pudiera ser un efecto de la suerte líquida o que ya se habían retrasado mucho, pero Viktor no sintió deseos de prolongar la discusión, de modo que dio unas rápidas instrucciones antes de declarar iniciado el entrenamiento del día. Al principio, el capitán temió que la presencia de los reclutadores y profesionales supusieran una fuente de preocupación o nerviosismo para su equipo, pero afortunadamente no fue el caso. Todos se mostraban receptivos a sus indicaciones y críticas, y especialmente eficientes. Inclusive Yuri, quien competía con Viktor por atrapar primero la snitch estaba muy enfocado, y no gritaba ni hacía maniobras peligrosas ni llamativas como de costumbre. Parecía que el entrenamiento trascurriría sin ninguna eventualidad, y entonces…

Un terrible alarido sobresaltó al equipo entero. La guardiana casi cae de su escoba y dos de los cazadores chocaron entre sí. Reconociendo a Georgi como el responsable de aquel grito, el capitán quiso reprenderlo, pero no le hizo caso y Viktor pronto averiguó la razón. Anya se había levantado y abandonaba el estadio en compañía de un chico alto y robusto a quien reconoció como un alfa y jugador reserva de un equipo profesional. Para despedirse, la chica le dedicó a su ex –pareja un pulgar abajo que hizo que el beta estallara en llanto y que Viktor se diera una fuerte palmada en la frente. Por eso le advirtió que la poción no funcionaría.

El de cabellos plateados escuchó un fuerte silbido e instintivamente se apartó muy a tiempo de esquivar una bludger descontrolada. Irónicamente, Georgi no tuvo tanta suerte y la pelota lo golpeó en la espalda, enviándolo directo a los espectadores. El joven aterrizó sobre un hombre mayor y una chica de cabello largo y rubio. Mientras Georgi se deshacía en disculpas, Viktor reprimía las ganas de imponerse y traerlo arrastrando de vuelta al campo.

—Crecer es un asco y enamorarse también—le informó Yuri, apareciendo a su lado y mostrándole orgulloso una pequeña bola dorada—Y por cierto, en lo que tú te distraías, yo atrapé la snitch.

Viktor tan sólo pudo gruñirle en respuesta.

* * *

Cuando al fin, gracias al cielo, terminaron con la práctica, Viktor se dispuso a tener una seria plática con su irresponsable compañero.

— ¿Tienes idea del desastre que provocaste? —lo increpó el enojado alfa, soltando su aroma para descargar su frustración—Te lo dije, la poción no iba ayudarte. Y además, dejaste que tus problemas personales afectaran terriblemente tu juego.

—Lo sé y lo lamento.

— ¡Por eso te advertí que…! ¿Eh? —se interrumpió, confundido y aprovechó la inesperada pausa para estudiar a su amigo. Georgi lucía genuinamente arrepentido, si bien había algo más en su expresión— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Tenías razón—suspiró Georgi—No era algo que dependiera de mí, y aún con un filtro de amor, mi relación con Anya jamás sería lo que a mí me gustaría. Es una suerte que me haya dado cuenta más temprano que tarde.

Viktor lo contempló con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Nunca creyó que Georgi llegara a pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¿La bludger no te golpeó en la cabeza, de casualidad?—preguntó y el beta echó a reír.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Aunque hay algo que puedes hacer por mí…—hurgó en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo un pequeño frasquito dorado lleno a poco más de la mitad que le ofreció sin vacilar— ¿Podrías quedártelo? Para alejarme de futuras recaídas.

Viktor alternó entre observar a Georgi y la poción durante varios minutos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Algo me dice que es lo correcto. Supongo que crear las circunstancias ideales para el primer beso de ensueño entre una pareja de destinados es lo bastante inocuo como para usar el Felix felicis. Pero recuerda, beberlo en exceso puede ser peligroso.

—Así lo haré—asintió Viktor, admirando el frasquito—Y Georgi… te lo agradezco mucho.

El beta le sonrió y fue a encontrarse con la encantadora jovencita rubia a quien afortunada, o desafortunadamente, le cayera encima en la práctica. Viktor no se percató de aquello. Estaba muy emocionado, pensando que al fin lo tenía todo para crear un momento inolvidable con Yuuri.

A pesar de su impaciencia, Viktor logró aguardar hasta el día siguiente para beber la poción, decidiendo que con un sorbito le bastaba. Tenía entendido que sentiría una confianza total y una fe ciega en que podría llevar a cabo cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a dichas sensaciones, por lo que se tomó unos minutos para evaluar si percibía algún cambio. Razonó que las únicas veces en las que llegó a experimentar incertidumbre, era en relación a Yuuri. Primero, el omega se resistió a todos y cada uno de sus intentos por llamar su atención y luego, sabía que hasta la fecha habían ocasiones en que seguía poniendo en duda que fuera su pareja destinada.

" _¡Pero eso termina hoy!"_ se dijo Viktor, muy confiado _"Definitivamente voy a probarle lo mucho que significa para mí, y me encargaré que nunca jamás vuelva a preocuparse de que no somos destinados"._

Por supuesto, ¡si era tan simple! De pronto, Viktor lo tuvo todo planeado y se recriminó porque no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, el alfa emprendió la marcha, dejando que la poción lo guiara. Sus pasos lo llevaron fuera del castillo, a los límites con el Bosque Prohibido donde afortunadamente se topó con un claro que estaba lo bastante cerca de Hogwarts como para no infligir las reglas. Viktor contempló sus alrededores: el cielo era despejado, con el sol brillando en lo alto, el clima era cálido… y había un elfo doméstico llorando en medio del césped.

Dejándose llevar en parte por la poción, aunque también conmovido por la pobre criatura, Viktor se le acercó.

—Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hipando, el elfo se descubrió el rostro y reveló dos gruesos lagrimones que brotaban de sus enormes ojos.

— ¡Ay, señor! ¡Es una desgracia! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber…?—se le quebró la voz y siguió llorando.

—Hey…. tranquilo—lo calmó, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Si bien por lo general Viktor tendía a empeorarlo todo cuando alguien lloraba, en esta ocasión estaba seguro que obraba adecuadamente—¿Por qué no me cuentas que ocurre? Apuesto a que tiene arreglo.

— ¡Oh, no, señor!—exclamó el elfo, y acto seguido se sonó la nariz con el trapo viejo que usaba por vestidura—¡Esto es terrible, nadie puede ayudarme!—indicó una canasta repleta de comida a su lado— ¡Es que es mi primer día aquí! Fui donado a la escuela y trabajo en la cocina. Un par de jovencitas fueron a pedirnos que les preparáramos algo. Se suponía que debía entregarlo en las afueras del castillo, pero me tardé más de la cuenta y me confundí de lugar, así que ellas se cansaron de esperar y se marcharon.

Viktor arqueó las cejas. En otras circunstancias, le habría dicho que aquello no era nada grave, sin embargo algo le ordenó que guardara silencio.

—Si regreso con todo esto, los otros elfos sabrán que me equivoqué y me reñirán… ¡Y le pedirán al director que me libere! —gimió, enjugándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano—¿Y qué voy a hacer si me liberan? ¡Nadie querrá contratar a un elfo libre!

Viktor recordó a Makkachin y cómo lo liberó por accidente cuando era pequeño. Experimentó una inmensa empatía hacia el desconsolado elfo. El joven colocó su expresión más amable e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para quedar a su altura y verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo eran las chicas?

—Una era morena y de cabello largo, la otra pelirroja y de cabello corto.

—Ah, ya se quienes son—asintió Viktor, muy seguro de saber de quienes hablaba a pesar de las descripciones tan vagas—Te propongo algo, hablaré con ellas y las convenceré de mantener lo que pasó en secreto. Y puedes dejarme la canasta, justamente iba a pasar a la cocina. Así me ahorras el viaje y tú podrás regresar a tu trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡Oh! ¿Haría eso por mí? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Claro, además prometo que después me pasaré para contarles a los otros elfos lo mucho que me ayudaste y lo eficiente que eres.

Por lo general, Viktor tendía a olvidar sus promesas, pero estaba convencido de que esa definitivamente la recordaría. Entre tanto, el elfo volvió a llorar si acaso más fuerte que antes, deshaciéndose en agradecimientos y reverencias por el tremendo gesto de amabilidad. Viktor le cubrió la boca con una mano, para que dejara de hablar.

— ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? —el elfo asintió, emocionado—¿Podrías buscar a Yuuri Katsuki, de Gryffindor? Tiene cabello negro, usa gafas… sus ojos son hermosos y su sonrisa encantadora… Dile que venga aquí y que Viktor lo está esperando.

El elfo volvió a asentir y desapareció con un "crack". Viktor suspiró. De alguna forma, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

El pequeño unicornio trotaba alegremente sin alejarse de su manada. Su color era de un precioso tono plateado y su cuerno había crecido hace poco, lo que le causaba algunas molestias.

Con el fin de aliviar un poco su incomodidad y para unirse a los otros potros jóvenes, decidió imitarlos y tallar con su cuerno el tronco grueso de un árbol. Eventualmente, aquello comenzó a aburrirlos, por lo que decidieron probar con algo un poco más desafiante.

El grupo de potrillos centró su atención en un viejo roble y se colocaron en torno a él, turnándose para tomar impulso y embestirlo, emocionándose cuando el golpe de alguno era lo bastante fuerte como para sacudir sus ramas y provocar una lluvia de hojas. Con lo que no contaban, era que a alguien ese juego no le hacía ni pisca de gracia.

En una rama alta, un pobre bowtruckle fue despertado abruptamente de su siesta. La diminuta criatura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se estaba sujetando con sus largos dedos en forma de rama para no caer. El guardián del árbol emitió un sonido que denotaba una clara irritación, enojado al considerar que estaban amenazando SU árbol. El bowtruckle esperó a que uno de los potros se acercara para saltarle encima y aterrizar sobre su lomo, sobresaltándolo.

El unicornio relinchó y se encabritó, sacudiéndose violentamente para librarse de aquel intruso, pero aún cuando logró quitárselo de encima, seguía demasiado asustado y se arrojó sobre sus compañeros de juego, los que echaron a correr, espantando a los demás unicornios adultos…

* * *

— ¡Perfecto!

Viktor ronroneó, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Logró transformar sin problemas un montón de hojas en una gruesa manta que quedó extendida en el pasto, con la canasta y los platos de comida colocados encima. Sopa, sándwiches, jugo de calabaza… y hasta dos trozos grandes de pastel de chocolate. Todo estaba listo para sorprender a Yuuri. Con eso le demostraría que era un alfa atento y detallista dispuesto a complacer a su omega. Tenía la certeza de que ese improvisado día de campo pondría al Gryffindor tan feliz, que definitivamente lo besaría. Tan sólo restaba esperar a que Yuuri llegara, y en anticipación, el alfa liberó sutilmente sus feromonas, apenas para marcar el lugar y garantizar que el omega se sintiera seguro.

Viktor retrocedió unos pasos para admirar su obra. Definitivamente, nada podría salir mal…

Un fuerte relincho lo puso en alerta y la tierra se sacudió. Reaccionando instintivamente, Viktor logró impulsarse y saltar fuera del alcance de una aterrada manada de unicornios.

El joven tan sólo pudo observar, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos como las horrorizadas criaturas pasaban a toda prisa por el sitio donde montara su día de campo. ¡Si los unicornios habitaban en lo profundo del bosque? Parecían bastante alterados, ¿qué los habría inquietado al punto de hacerlos salir? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tendría que ocurrir justo en ese mismo día?

Una parte de Viktor, influenciada aún por la poción, le instaba a creer que a pesar de aquello, todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan optimista. Habían huellas de cascos por doquier junto con tierra y césped levantado, sin mencionar que la comida estaba arruinada.

" _Bien, bien… debo mantener la calma"_ reflexionó el alfa, pasándose una mano por el cabello revuelto y sacudiéndose la túnica, cubierta de polvo " _Todavía tengo tiempo. La cocina está algo lejos, pero seguro que si hablo con los elfos domésticos me darán algo que ya tengan preparado, y si soy lo bastante rápido, puedo limpiar esto antes de que Yuuri…"_

— ¿Viktor?

El alfa se tensó al escuchar que lo llamaban y con reticencia, se giró para corroborar lo que ya sabía. Ahí estaba Yuuri, sosteniendo una cajita blanca y viéndolo con evidente sorpresa. Viktor enmudeció. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?

El omega se le acercó con cautela, alternado entre contemplarlo a él y el desastre a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? Un elfo doméstico dijo que me buscabas. ¿Te… sientes mal? —preguntó Yuuri, y acto seguido le retiró unas briznas de hierba de la cabeza al humillado Slytherin.

—En realidad, no estoy seguro—confesó en un suspiro. Sentía que los efectos de la poción se agotaban y lo último que le dictaban, era que admitiera su falla y las palabras prácticamente brotaron solas—Iba a ser un día de campo para ti y para mí, quería hacer algo especial, pero…—sacudió la cabeza—Está arruinado.

Y para aumentar el bochorno de Viktor, Yuuri echó a reír. Quiso reclamarle, pero el omega lucía tan feliz y divertido que no se atrevió. Cuando su ataque de risa concluyó, el de lentes le dedicó una sonrisa increíblemente tierna, y hurgó en bolsillo de su túnica hasta dar un pañuelo con el que comenzó a limpiarle las manchas de tierra de la cara.

— ¿Sabes? Me he acostumbrado a que almorcemos juntos, así que cuando me dijiste que regresarías a tu mesa para estar con tu equipo hasta el partido, me preocupé. Temí que tuvieras algún problema—el Slytherin se mordió los labios y luchó por contener una punzada de culpa—Hasta llegué a pensar que te habrías cansado de mí…

— ¡No, Yuuri, eso nunca! —interrumpió Viktor, y Yuuri volvió a reír.

—Lo sé, estaba exagerando como siempre—guardó el pañuelo y sacó su varita, usándola para arreglar los destrozos dejados por el paso de los unicornios y reparando la manta—Me doy cuenta que no dejaste de pensar en mí y… puede sonar egoísta, pero…eso de verdad de me da gusto y yo… yo…—se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, requiriendo inhalar y exhalar hondo un par de veces antes de alzarla nuevamente—Quiero hacer algo, aunque podría resultar un poco atrevido…

Lo primero que Viktor percibió, fue el exquisito aroma de Yuuri, que le produjo un estremecimiento que lo recorrió por completo. Lo siguiente, fue lo suave de su tacto; el omega lo tomó de la mano y el corazón de Viktor aceleró sus latidos al punto de que creyó que iba a salírsele del pecho. A continuación, Yuuri se armó de valor, se paró de puntillas… y juntó sus labios con los del alfa.

Viktor experimentó una especie de descarga, como si siempre hubiera estado aletargado y finalmente despertara de un largo sueño. Se sintió ligero, más que el aire, como si fuera capaz de volar sin la necesidad de usar una escoba. Estaba pasando, ¡realmente estaba pasando! A pesar de plan fallido, Yuuri, su omega, lo había besado y fue muchísimo mejor de lo que pudo imaginar.

El Gryffindor se separó con lentitud. Su rostro entero estaba rojo y no podía atreverse a ver al otro a los ojos. Se suponía que eran los alfas quienes tomaban la iniciativa en dichas situaciones, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para sorprender a Viktor, tanto cómo éste quiso sorprenderlo a él.

—Mis… mis padres enviaron unas galletas—balbuceó Yuuri, mostrándole la cajita blanca—Sé que no es tan elaborado como lo que planeaste, pero, tal vez… bueno… ¿podríamos comerlas juntos?

En respuesta, el Slytherin lo abrazó con fuerza, aprovechando para besarlo primero en ambas mejillas y después de nueva cuenta en los labios.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del espléndido clima y admirando los unicornios en la lejanía, Viktor decidió que a pesar de todo, fue un día perfecto. Con o sin suerte líquida, cada momento que pasaba al lado de Yuuri era maravilloso. Y aquello reforzó su deseo de pelear e imponerse para proteger tanto a su pareja, como su derecho a estar juntos.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

*Poción herbovitalizante: Poción curativa capaz de despertar a una persona de un sueño inducido mediante magia.

Bowtruckle: criaturas pequeñas con apariencia de árboles que habitan en éstos, de los que son guardianes. Suelen ser pacíficos a menos que algo los amenace a ellos o su árbol.

Lamento la demora en actualizar y de verdad espero que la espera haya valido la pena. La autora les agradece por su paciencia. Creo que éste capítulo me quedó un poco más largo de lo normal para el fic, una pequeña compensación por mi tardanza. Con suerte no les resultará tedioso de leer. Además, esta no será la única actualización! Así que sigan al pendiente.

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!


End file.
